Animal et Végétal: la fusion des deux clans
by Debbie-the-Fairy
Summary: (suite de Maraudeurs vs Marraudeuses) C'est l'été et les maraudeurs et Maraudeuses profite de leur vacance (ou presque) avant leur nouvelle année
1. Le Dragon D'or

**Chapitre 1: Le dragon D'or.**

Il était une fois....c'est ainsi que comment tout conte de fée qui vaut la peine d'être lu. Mais ceci est loin d'être un conte de fée! Bien que l'école vient de terminer, que les jeunes sorciers comme moldus ce préparent à des vacances réjouissantes et plus qu'agréables, quelque part dans un lieu éloigner d'Europe, deux jeunes filles plus que particulières, s'apprêtent à vivre UN CAUCHEMAR!!!!!!

- C'est une vraie abomination!!!! S'exclama la première jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs et aux lunettes rondes. Et dire que c'est ici qu'on va dormir pendant deux mois!!!! C'est une vraie cabane à microbes et autres bestioles!!!!!

La jeune fille aux cheveux noirs glissa son doigt sur le bord d'un bureau pour en récolter une épaisse couche de poussière.

- Regarde ce que je te disais Fionie!!!! Dit elle en montrant son doigt tout poussiéreux à l'autre jeune fille aux cheveux bruns foncés bouclés et méchés de roux qui venait d'entrer. C'est tout crasseux!!!!!!!

- M 'en fiche de ce taudis!!! Répondit la deuxième boudeuse et fatigué. Moi je veux rentrer chez moi!!!!!!!! Avec mon lit, ma chambre, mes affaires et surtout……PAS DE SPORT!!!!!!!!!!

- Je sais! Continua Ondine. Je ne veux pas plus rester que toi ici! Mais malheureusement, ce camps de remise en forme pour sorcier est aussi un camps de redressement pour jeune délinquant et donc, naturellement, la zone est entourer d'une barrière magique anti-baguette qui est infranchissable, ils nous ont confisquer nos baguettes à l'entré qu'ils ont aussi gentiment placer dans une pièce garder jours et nuits et comble du bonheur!!!!! Il y a un couvre-feu, des gardiens surveillant toute la zone sans relâche et juste au cas où quelqu'un réussirait à s'échapper de cet enfer, ILS ONT DES HIPPOGRIPHES POUR MIEUX LES POURCHASSER!!!!!! Autrement dit……toute fuite est I-NU-TILE!!!!!!!!

- C'est fou comme tu le dont de me remonter le moral……..dit Fionie ironiquement.

- Y a pas d'quoi! Ça fait plaisir!!!!!

- Bon ben moi je prend le lit du bas!!!!! S'exclama Fionie en lançant ses baguages sur l'un des deux lits à deux étages! 

- Alors dans ce cas je prends l'autre! Répondit Ondine en déposant son sac sur l'autre lit.

Au même instant, une autre jeune fille aux cheveux blond coiffé en plusieurs petits boudins rentra à grand bruit dans la petite cabane suivit d'une armé de domestique.

- Toi! Dit elle d'une voix arrogante en pointant Ondine du doigt. Enlève ton sac graisseux de sur mon lit!!!

- Ton lit?! Demanda Ondine les poings serré qui ce retenait de ne pas apprendre à cette mégère la politesse à l'aide d'un bon direct du droit. C'est bizarre! Ton nom n'est pas marqué dessus!!!

- Si! Il l'est! Alors avant d'ouvrir ta grande bouche pour dire des imbécillités, t'as intérêt à changer de lunette.

Ondine et Fionie ce regardait la bouche grande ouverte. UN SOSIT DE LUCIUS MALFOY!!!!!!! ICI!!!!! PARTAGANT LEUR CABANE!!!!! Leur été était maintenant officiellement gâché. L'armé de domestiques laissa la pile gigantesque de valises (dont la plus part comprenait une monticule de robes dernier cri) à coter du lit de la blondinette et repartir. Avant que Fionie ne puisse dire le moindre mot, la blondasse prit la parole.

- Autant mettre les choses aux claires maintenant! Ceci est MA cabane, VOUS, vous n'êtes que des colocataires et donc vous vous pliez à MES règlement! Premièrement, Je déteste le tapage donc vous avez intérêt à vous faire TRÈS discrètes! Ensuite, ce lit est à moi! Si jamais vous y laisser traîner une seule de vos cochonneries, Je la jette ou je la garde! Troisièmement, Je est la saleté, donc si vous ne faite pas vos taches comme il ce doit, j'en informerai mon père qui est le propriétaire de ce camps et il vous fera tellement souffrir que vous prierez ciel et terre que je vous achèves!!!! Sur ce, d'autres règles viendront sûrement au cours de cet été! D'ici là, TENEZ-VOUS TRANQUILLE!!!! COMPRIT!!!!!

Ondine et Fionie ce regarda le visage neutre n'ayant absolument rien écouter des avertissements de la blondine.

- T'as vue Ondine? Dit simplement Fionie. On partage notre cabane avec une Miss J'pete-plus-haut-que-l'trou!!!!!

- Et oui! Une Miss fille-à-papa est parmi nous! L'été promet d'êtres longs…..

- COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS!!!! JE SUIS LUDIVINE PURDRAGON!!!!!! FILLE UNIQUE DU DIRECTEUR ET PROPRIÉTAIRE DE CE CAMPS!!!!! J'EXSIGE DES EXCUSES IMÉDIATEMENT!!!!!!

- Et bien c'est qu'elle en à dedans la pimbêche!!!! Continua Ondine amuser. Mais c'est pas demain la veille qu'elle battra ta grand-mère!!!!!

- Tu veux rire!!! S'exclama Fionie en riant. Cette blondasse ne surpassera JAMAIS ma Mananie!!! Elle est plus comme lui de c'est p'titi caniche qui jappe constamment pour ce donner de grand aire mais qui par en courrant la queue entre les jambes dès qu'il y a le moindre p'tit coup d'vent!!!!!!

- VOUS ME PAIEREZ CETTE AFFROND!!!!! Continua de hurler Ludivine.

- Pas de chance! Répondis Ondine. J'ai oubliée mon porte monnaies.

- Hé! Ondine! Faudra penser à mettre une pancarte à l'entrer….ATTENTION! CHIENNE MÉCHANTE!!!!

Les deux jeunes filles continuèrent de rire sous le regard enragé de Ludivine dont le teint venait de passer au rouge foncé, ce qui n'allait pas du tout avec ses boucles d'or parfaite et sa robe verte émeraude.

- En tout cas, Commença Fionie, je plein la quatrième fille qui partageras la cabane avec nous!

- OUI!!!! J'espère qu'elle aura les nerfs assez solides pour partager le même lit que « Vampirella »!!!!

Puis, toute deux ce remirent à rire lorsque la porte s'ouvrit d'un grand coup pour laisser entrer un jeune garçon aux longs cheveux noirs, au sourire espiègle et à l'air sur de lieux.

- Attention Mesdemoiselles! Le grand! Le Beau! Le fort! L'unique Sirius Black est parmi vous!!!!! Pas de bousculade surtout, je serai disponible pour chacune d'entre vous!!!

Lorsque Sirius releva la tête, il ce trouva nez à nez avec Ludivine rouge pivoine qui le dévisageait l'air rêveur et………..ONDINE ET FIONIE!!!!!!!!!!

- Mais…..qu'es-ce que ça t-il.

- NAAAAAAAA!!!! C'EST PAS VRAI!!!!! S'écria Ondine avant de s'enfoncer la tête contre son oreiller. ALORS LÀ! C'EST LE BOUQUET!!!!!!! Y EN A MAAAAARE!!!!!!!!

- Bah…….qu'es-ce que tu fiches ici Sirius? Tu devais pas passer l'été avec James? Demanda Fionie perdu comme toujours.

- AH! NON ALORS!!!! S'écria Ondine de plus belle en sortant sa tête de l'oreiller. PAS ÇA! PAR PITIER!!!! Il manquerait plus que l'autre énerver se pointe!!!!

- Bah en fait……

Sirius Fut alors brutalement couper dans son départ très bref d'explication par Ludivine qui poussa Fionie sur son lit pour ce placer devant Sirius.

- Peut- importe……oublions c'est perturbatrices! Elle tendit la main à Sirius. Je m'appelle Ludivine…Ludivine Purdragon! Je suis la fille du propriétaire de ce camps et en temps que chef de cette cabane……

- Ou si tu préfère en temps qu'empêcheuse de tourner en rond!!! S'exclama Ondine, coupant ainsi Ludivine dans son discours qui la regarda d'un air avant de ce retourner vers le nouveaux venue.

- Donc comme je disais avant d'être aussi brutalement coupé, j'ai l'honneur de vous souhaiter la bienvenue parmi nous!

- Oui Sirius! Ajouta Fionie en ce frottant vigoureusement le bras, c'était cogner contre le mur lorsque Ludivine l'avait poussée. Bienvenue dans notre merveilleux enfer! Pour s'assurer que ton séjours ici seras aussi pourrie que le n'autre, tu partageras le même lit que notre fraiche-pette nationale!!!!

- SI VOUS N'ÊTES PAS PLUS POLIE À MON ÉGARD, MON PÈRE VOUS LE FERAS REGRÉTER!!!!! Hurla Ludivine à bout de nerf.

- ...Misère…..je vais partager mon lit avec le sosie de Malfoy en féminin….Dit simplement Sirius d'un ton neutre. 

- COMMENT!!!!!! Hurla Ludivine de plus belle.

- Rien…..je me parlais à moi même.

Puis, tous déballèrent dans un silence quasi complet (des bagages quand on les défait c'est po trop silencieux), lorsqu'un bruit d'une grande cloche ce fit entendre accompagné de la voix d'une femme d'âge mûr qui ordonnait à tout les campeurs de ce rendre à la place publique. Une fois rendue là un homme très battit portant des lunettes de soleil, avec une coupe de cheveux en brosse et des allures de soldat, arriva sur une petite scène de bois qui faisait face au campeur.

- Bonjours! Je me présente Mr. Purdragon, directeur du camps. Autant mettre les points sur les « I » dès le départ! VOUS N'ÊTES PAS ICI POUR VOUS AMUSEZ MAIS POUR VOUS ENTRAINEZ OU APPRENDRE LA DOCILITÉ BANDE DE PARESSEUX!!!!!! Vous connaissez les règlements du camp! Une seule règle de bafouer et je vous punirai jusqu'à ce que vous rampiez à mes pieds! Et si jamais vous tenter de vous enfuir…..que Merlin est pitié de vos âmes! Maintenant! Aller finir de vous installer! TOUT LE MONDE AU LIT À 7 HEURES ET JE VEUX VOUS VOIR DEBOUT DEMAIN À 5 HEURES!!! Sur ce, bonne fin de journée.

Puis, il parti, laissant les jeunes sorciers seuls avec leurs penser. Pour trois d'entre eux, ce discours signifiait qu'une seul chose, leur plus grande crainte était maintenant bien réel…..LEUR ÉTÉ ÉTAIT DÉFINITIVEMENT GÂCHÉ!!!!!!


	2. Arbre familiale et branche de liberté!

**Chapitre 2 : Arbre familiale et branche de liberté!**

Trois jours! Trois jours que cet enfer, commencent à 5h du matin et terminant à 7h du soir, durait. Trois jours de course en forêt, de gymnastique, de natation, de musculation, de remarque sanglante de la Miss à papa (Ludivine) et des autres éducateurs, de repas immangeables et autre désagréments! TROIS JOURS DE CAUCHEMAR!!!!!! Nos jeunes amis étaient dans un état épouvantables. Ondine, qui ne supportait pas les moniteurs qui les traitaient comme dans l'armé et n'avaient de cesse de leurs donner des ordres, était de plus en plus agressive et avait été punie à deux reprises pour avoir voulu étrangler l'un d'eux. Fionie qui déjà dès le départ n'était pas très douer en tâche physique et qui n'était pas du tout une lève tôt, avait les jambes couvert de bleu à force de tomber, elle semblait constamment dormir debout et était encore plus maigre cas son habitude refusant de manger la bouillasse qu'on leur offrait comme repas. Sirius, quand à lui, jura ciel et terre de faire tout ses devoir sans discuter et même ceux de Peter si Ludivine arrêtait de le coller. Si il l'entendait encore parler de sa « REMARQUABLE ENFANCE », il allait partir en hurlant pour ce jeter en bas d'une falaise. En d'autre mots, Ondine, Fionie et Sirius en avaient leurs claques!

- « BOUM! »………je……je……JE VAIS MOURIR VIVANTE!!!!!! Hurla Fionie qui venait de tombée pour la troisième fois depuis le début de ce jogging matinal qu'on aurait bien pu comparer à une course contre la mort.

- Sans vouloir sembler ça Ondine….Tu risque pas de mourir fort, fort si t'es déjà morte!

- Tais-toi et laisse moi mourir en paix ici!!! Dit Fionie en boudant, les larmes aux yeux.

- Vite! Courage! S'exclama Sirius a mi-voix tout en regardant derrière son épaule si l'entraîneur avait remarquer leur arrêt. Si monsieur le Colonel-casse-pied remarque que l'on c'est arrêter, ont est bon pour 900 sauts écartés!

- Snif……je lui souhaite de mourir dans d'affreuse souffrance! Grimaça Fionie en tentant de ce lever avec difficulté et en regardant le moniteur avec un regard haineux et dégoutter. Puis ils ce remirent à courir.

- Au fait Sirius!? Commença Ondine pour changer de sujet. Tu nous as toujours pas dit comment tu es arrivé ici?!

- Je vous l'aurait bien dit, mais avec Miss Malfoy réinventer collée à mes bask……..Bon alors l'histoire est très simple! En arrivant à la gare, mes parents m'y attendaient!

- Oh la! Dit simplement Ondine qui regrettait avoir ratée le spectacle.

- Disons qu'ils ont mal digéré ma fugue et le fait que je veille quitter la plus que prestigieuse famille des Black! Donc il m'ont fait la moral, mon traîner jusqu'à la calèche en hurlant haut et fort pour que tous entendent que c'était pour mon bien et pouf! Me voilà catapulter ici dans ce merveilleux cauchemar qu'on ose appeler un camp!

- Et bien! On dirais bien que c'était pas ton jours!

- Ouais! Surtout lorsque TU m'as dénoncer à la grand-mère de Fionie!!!!

- Ah! Oui! Sa! Ondine ce mit à rire doucement en ce remémorant la merveilleuse scène de Nanette piquant une crise de nerf à Sirius. Désoler, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher! Voir Mananie remettre un garçon à sa place me rempli toujours d'une grande joie!

- Mananie?

- Le surnom que nous lui donnons moi et Fionie! Lorsque je serai une adulte j'espère bien lui ressembler! Je L'ADORE!!!!! S'exclama Ondine le regard rêveur.

- Même si elle t'as envoyer ici?! Demanda Sirius moqueur!

- Oui!!!! Et puis, à voir l'état de Fifine je crois que c'était mieux que je l'accompagne! De plus il faut que tu comprennes quelque chose! Personne, et je dit bien personne, ne peut refuser quelque chose à Nanette White! Même pas le Ministère de la Magie!

- AH! Bon! Elle est si terrifiante que sa?!

- En fait…..Ondine pencha la tête le regard un peu plus ténébreux…… Tu sais, les Black son peut-être la plus grande famille de pure sorcier mais les Whites, eux, sont les plus puissant et pas pour rien! Toute les tranches de la famille White possèdes un dons particulier! D'ailleurs, pour éviter de perdre ces dons ou qu'ils tombent entre de mauvaises mains, celles des Black en occurrence, nous nous marions toujours entre cousins!

- QUOI! C'est affreux!! S'exclama Sirius! Donc si vous tomber amoureux de quelqu'un hors de votre famille, vous n'avez pas le droit de l'épouser?!

- En fait…..ce genre de chose n'est jamais arriver! Mon père et ma mère était cousin et cela ne les à pas déranger! Donc comme je le disait, chaque branches de la famille White possèdent un dons. Les Divinastie, possèdes des dons psychiques. Par exemple, Cathy possède le dons de la lévitation! Mais elle trouve cela très fatigant donc elle ne l'utilise pas souvent! Ma mère, c'est le contrôle mentale! Elle peut faire parler n'importe quel prisonnier en posant une main surson front! Ellea aussi le dons des prédictions, comme moi, mais il est moins fort. Mon père lui, c'est les voyages astrale! C'est très utile pour espionner mais aussi très dangereux alors il ne peut rester hors de son corps que 15 minutes! Et pour finir mon petit frère………c'est la télépathie……..

- Tu n'as pas l'air d'apprécier?! Rigola Sirius.

- Tu rirais moins si ton p'tit frère s'amusait as t'envoyer des cris aigus dans la tête à tout les 10 minutes pour te faire, faire le saut alors que tu essayes d'étudier tranquillement!

- Bon d'accord désoler! S'excusa Sirius tout en continuant de rigoler. Bon! Si j'ai bien comprit ce qu'à dit Mimosa la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, sa famille, les Ghosts, son des exorcistes!

- Oui! C'est sa! Mais sa ne plait pas toujours à Mimosa! Christina ou plutôt, les Damaras, possèdent le dons de parler aux animaux! Certains ne peut parler qu'as une seule sorte d'animaux en particulier alors que Christina et ses parents, peuvent parler à tous les êtres! C'est pour cela qu'ils sont vétérinaires! Cette famille travaille souvent avec les animaux! Ensuite, il y a Léona et les Roseaux, eux, ont le dons de pouvoirs communiquer avec des anges gardiens! D'ailleurs, c'est la raison pour laquelle Léona part au temple Roseau à chaque été! Pour contrôler ce pouvoirs! Je ne sais pas à quoi ressemble ce temple, mais d'après Léona c'est très jolie! Bien sur il y a d'autres branches que je ne connais pas très bien, je sais que l'une d'elle peut devenir invisibles mais c'est tous ce que je sais!

- Et Fionie?! La Famille mère?! Quel est leur dons!

- J'y arrivait! Tu te rappelle lorsque Peter me suppliait de ne pas lui envoyer une malédiction ou un truc du genre! Et bien il c'est trompé de famille! C'est les Whites qui on hériter du dure dons de maudire! Si même le Ministère ne peut refuser quoi que ce soit à Nanette, c'est qu'ils savent de quoi elle est capable! Le dernier et premier êtres qu'elle Maudit, à été l'assassin de son mari, le grand-père de Fionie! Le meurtrier était un redoutable mangemort! Nanette à poursuivit ce type pendant 3ans! Lorsqu'elle l'a retrouver, elle à maudit le malheureux à sentir, goûter, ressentir, voir et entendre tous ce que sont mari était maintenant obliger de subir……c'est à dire plus rien! Il vit depuis à St-Mangouste comme un mort-vivant! Il ne vois plus rien, il ne goûte plus rien, il n'entend plus rien, il ne sent plus rien n'y même ne ressent la chaleur ou le froid! Il est condamnée à vivre ainsi pendant très, très longtemps! Et la dernière chose qu'il à vu, c'est Mananie Hurler jusqu'à ce que les ténèbres l'envahisse! Car c'est ainsi que maudit Nanette, par les sons!

Sirius s'arrêta, un frisson lui parcourant le long de la colonne vertébrale! Il comprenait mieux maintenant pourquoi les Blacks tenait temps à s'unir aux Whites! Mieux vaut êtres leurs amis que leurs ennemies! Puis une idée toute aussi terrifiante lui traversa l'esprit.

- Et Fionie…..elle à déjà…..

- Quoi! Fifinie! Tu plaisante! Si sa grand-mère la surprotège à ce point c'est en particulier pour qu'elle n'est jamais à maudire qui que ce soit! C'est quelque chose de très traumatisant maudire quelqu'un! Tu ne fait sa qu'en dernier recoure et encore! De plus chaque personne a sa propre façon de maudire et Fionie possède l'un des plus puissant mais surtout l'un des plus dangereux!

- Et c'est???

- La malédiction par sceau, ou si tu préfère, la malédiction par le sang!

Sirius frissonna de plus belle à l'idée de Fionie s'ouvrant les veines pour pouvoir maudire! Il comprenait mieux la constante protection qui l'entourait et le comportement mère-poule de sa grand-mère! Une autre chose à mettre dans c'est priorité, ne jamais ce mettre à dos une White…..et surtout pas Fionie!…D'ailleurs maintenant qu'il y pensait sa faisait un moment qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu. Il ce retourna et vit avec horreur que Fionie avait disparu! Ondine et lui firent demi- tour et ils coururent de tous bords tous côté dans l'espoir de retrouver la pauvre Fionie.

Pendant ce temps, un peu plus loin sur le chantier, Fionie était accoter contre un gros arbre les genoux tout mauve après être tomber pour la quatrième fois sans que ses amis ne s'en rende compte et mangeait de délicieuses fraises sauvages qui poussait prêt de ce même arbre!

- NOURRITURE!!!!! Enfin! Mes premières vrai vacance depuis que je suis arriver ici! Je souhaiterait rester accoter à cette arbre pour l'éternité!

Puis elle s'étira un peut pour cueillir d'autre fraise lorsque sa main fut bloquer par un mur invisible.

- Flûte! Les autres fraises ce trouve de l'autre côté de la barrière magique!…….Mais attend un peu! Mais….cet arbre…….

Le lendemain matin, à la cantine, les deux maraudeuses étaient sagement assissent à leur table habituel en dévisageant leur déjeuner lorsqu'elle furent rejointes par Sirius particulièrement embarrasser!

- Si elle me demande encore de déjeuner en sa compagnie je l'étripe! S'exclama Sirius à vois base.

- AH! Le grand amour! Ajouta Ondine, les mains sur le cœur et battent des paupières tout en riant, accompagner bien sur de Fionie toujours plus squelettique.

- Toi ne t'y met pas! Grogna Sirius en la menaçant du doigt. Bon alors vous vouliez me parler!?

- Oui! Répondit Ondine. Es-tu tanné d'être ici?

- Moi!? Non mais quel idée! Je me plais extrêmement ici! Manger de la bouillasse tiède, me faire harceler par un boudin frisé, et être traiter comme un déchet! Non mais vraiment qu'es-ce que vous croyez ! S'exclama Sirius sarcastique.

- Parfait! Répondit Fionie. Nous c'est pareille alors nous avons préparer un plan pour partir d'ici!

- WOW! On ce calme! Coupa Sirius. Si vous croyez que je vais embarquer dans vos combines vous vous tromper! Sirius Black n'a besoin de rien ni personne pour sortir d'ici! Vous parler mesdemoiselles à un expert de l'évasion! alors inutile de me supplier de vous aider! Mais n'ayez crainte! Je ne vous laisse pas tomber pour autant! Je vous écrirez une fois à l'extérieur!

- Bonne chance! Enchaîna Ondine sarcastique regardant Sirius s'éloigna fier comme un paon. Y a pas à dire! Même aux portes de l'enfer l'orgueil d'un gars survit toujours! Surtout si il s'agit d'un Black!

- Pas graves! Continua Fionie. Laissons le ce ridiculiser un peu! Ensuite, il reviendra et on pourra enfin ce mettre au travail!

4 jours, 6 tentatives, 5 humiliations publiques, 168 taches et une coupe de blessure plus tard, Sirius décida dans un élan de générosité de venir en aide aux pauvres petites maraudeuses sans aucune expérience pour les assister dans leur plan d'action obligatoirement foireux sans son « illustre » présence!

- Tien! Tu as vu sa Fifine? Un revenant! Tu n'étais pas partie! Dit Ondine sarcastique et amuser.

- Sa vas! J'ai changé d'avis! Je vais vous aider! Rétorqua Sirius.

- Bah! C'est gentil! Dit simplement Fionie. Mais seulement je ne suis pas sur que tu puisses faire l'affaire! Même pour toi cette « tache » est trop dure à faire! Laisse tomber, et puis qui c'est! peut-être qu'ont vas finir par s'amuser ici…..

Alors la s'en était trop pour Sirius Black! Insinuer que LUI! Le grand, le fort, le rusé et il devait bien sur le faire remarquer car il en était fier, le beau Sirius Black, était accuser de ne pouvoir être à la hauteur d'une tâche qui, il en était sur, ne valait même pas de ce faire un sang d'encre!!!!! S'en était trop pour lui! Elle lui lançais un défi et il allait leurs montrer de quoi il était capable. En d'autre mot, Fionie avait tiré juste là où sa fait mal et maintenant, Black ferait TOUS ce qu 'elle lui demanderait…..même….. « S A »!

- Aller balance ton plan au lieu de te faire des illusions! Sirius Black n'a peur de rien et c'est sûrement pas ton plan à deux sous qui va me faire changer! S'exclama-t-il agacé pendant que Ondine et Fionie ce regardait affichant sur leurs visages un sourire triomphant.

- Le plan est très simple mais très efficace! Commença Ondine. Fionie à découvert un arbre qui avait pousser en plein milieu du champ de force! Si on l'escalade, on peu passer de l'autre côté!

- Et c'est tout! Coupa Sirius déçu qui s'attendait à plus d'action.

- On à pas fini crétin! S'exclama Ondine agacé lui donnant une grande claque derrière la tête.

- Avant de ce rendre à cette arbre, il va falloir récupérer nos baguette et créer une diversion pour nous laisser le temps de faire le plus de distance entre nous et ce camps infernal! Continua Fionie.

- AH! La sa commence à m'intéresser! Coupa Sirius encore une foi.

- MAIS VAS TU TE TAIRE!!!!!!! Dit alors Ondine écrabouillant cette fois le pied du pauvre garçon.

- Merci Ondine! Bon alors pour la diversion nous aurons besoin de toi pour convaincre……..une certaine personne…….

- Mais avec tes dons de séducteur tu ne devrait pas avoir trop de mal! Enchaîna Ondine de plus en plus amusé.

- Mais……de qui parlez-vous? Demanda Sirius quelque peut nerveux.

- Elle!!! S'exclamèrent joyeusement Fionie et Ondine d'une même voix.

Lorsque Sirius ce retourna pour mieux voir la « personne pointée », il cru faire une crise cardiaque! Après quelque minute de silence en suppliant ciel et terre qu'il avait mal vue, il se retourna vivement vers les deux jeunes filles et demanda d'une voix presque suppliante et emplie de dégoût :

- Lu….Lulu…LUDIVINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Tu vois! S'exclama Fionie. Je t'avait dit qu'il en était pas capable! Il a pas assez de nerf le pauvre il supporteras pas!

- Comment sa pas assez de nerf!!!! Vous serez que j'ai plus de nerf que tout les gens ici réunie! C'est juste que Ludivine…..j'vais avoir l'impression d'crouser Lucius Malfoy! Et puis en plus pourquoi on aurais besoin d'elle?

- Parce que c'est la fille du gros boss! La rapporteuse de service! Alors si elle marche dans notre jeu personne ce douteras de rien puisque personne ne la suspecterais. Expliqua aussitôt Ondine.

- Sa marchera pas! Mais je veux bien essayer! Dite moi juste de quoi la convaincre et sa prendra pas 10 min qu'on l'aura!

- Très bien! Alors écoute moi bien………


	3. A pas de loup

**Note de l'auteure : **Salut a tous! Désoler pour mon retard mais c'est jours si je suis très occupée, alors je préfère vous prévenir, le prochain chapitre risque de ardé un peut lui aussi. Mais courage, il viendra! Pour continuer, j'aimerais re mercier Para-san et Lyane pour leur review et m'excuser une nouvelle fois pour mon retard. Alors sans plus attendre voici le troisième chapitre de cette fic. Bonne lecture!

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Chapitre 3 : À pas de loup. **

Pendant que nos trois amis Sirius, Ondine et Fionie préparent leur plan d'attaque afin de sortir du cauchemar dans lequel ils sont plongés jusqu'aux coups, rendons-nous à plusieurs kilomètre plus loin dans un petit village perdu d'Europe ou plus précisément dans la chapelle de celle-ci où deux autres jeunes filles écoutes plus qu'attentivement le curé faisant la messe du dimanche.

_-_ Je vais la tuer! Je vais la tuer! Je vais la tuer!……N'arrêtait de répéter Cathy assise très loin du ciré avec Mimosa tentant temps bien que mal de la réconforter.

_-_ Tu aurais dû te douter que si les parents de Ondine partait à la chasse au mangemort que ta mère irait aussi!

_-_Oui mais il y a une grosse différence! Moi je suis prise ici avec toi à devoir me lever à l'aube pour venir dans ce taudis pour prier le seigneur et recevoir du vomie de la par des moldus que tes parents exorcises, et soient dit en passant ils me doivent deux nouvelles chemises pour celles qui ont été souillé par leurs posséder, pendant que mesdemoiselles Ondine et Fionie sont en train de ce faire la belle vie dans un camp et sont entourées de beaux mecs délinquants! C'EST PAS JUSTE!

Sur ces derniers mots le curé ce tue et tous les paroissiens ce retournèrent vers la pauvre Cathy rouge de honte pour enfin reporter leurs attention sur le curé.

_- _Sa fait trois fois déjà ce matin Cathy! Tu devrais faire plus attention. Ce força d'articuler Mimosa entre deux rires .

_- _C'est pas de ma faute si je suis une fille très émotive! Et puis d'abord à quoi sa sert que je sois ici à prier le bon dieu….Ce vieux me hais!

_- _CHUT! S'exclama Mimosa en mettant la main sur la bouche de son amie, Si mais parents t'entend tu es bonne pour un longue et pénible douche froide suivit d'une vingtaine « je vous salut Marie! » en ligue.

Les deux jeunes filles regardèrent du coin de l'œil Monsieur et Madame Ghost qui écoutait religieusement le curé à quelques chaises d'elle. Bien heureusement, ils ne les avaient pas entendus. Les parents de Mimosa, en plus d'être de grand exorciseurs, étaient très croyant et entendre de tels blasphèmes sur leur bon Seigneur les auraient mis hors d'eux même.

_- _Fiou…..on l'a échappé belle….. dit Mimosa dans un soupire de soulagement.

_- _Mais pourquoi me hais tu as ce point mon dieux! Je temps supplie si tu sauve mon été je ne chialerai plus une seul fois pour venir a 5heure du matin dans cette chapelle idiote…..promis juré! Crois de bois crois de fer si je mens je vais en enfer!

_- _Cathy……..le bon Dieu est pas la pour t'accorder tous tes p'tit caprice sous prétexte que tu vas te la Mimosa avant d'être couper par le bruit de la lourde porte de la chapelle qui s'ouvrait.

Une très vieille dame habillée d'une jupe longue fleurie et d'une chemise blanche entra dans la salle devenu silencieuse suivit d'un jeune homme aux cheveux châtain court habiller d'un simple t-shirt blanc et d'un bermuda vert kaki.

_- _…..mais c'est…….MUMUS! S'exclama Cathy en apercevant son griffondor favori, j'ai nommé Remus Lupin, entré dans la chapelle.

_- _Cathy sa va faire quatre fois maintenant que tu hurle! Quand vas-tu comprendre que………………MUMUS!

S'exclama à son tour vers le pauvre Remus qui essayait temps bien que mal de cacher son embarra et d'ignoré les grands signe que lui fessait les deux maraudeuses.

_- _Vas-y mon chéri! Dit alors Marianne à son petit fils. Vas rejoindre tes amies!

_-_ Tu es certaine grand-mère? Demanda notre malchanceux maraudeur.

_- _Mais si! Mais si! Tu sais je suis peut-être pas aussi rapide sur mes jambes que dans mes jeunes années mais je ne suis pas handicapée pour autant! D'ailleurs Bernadette, ma vieille amie sur le banc d'en avant. Je vais aller la rejoindre et après la messe je resterai pour ma séance de yoga alors tu pourras aller t'amuser avec tes deux adorables amies.

_- _Mais…..grand-mère……

_- _Pas de mais qui tienne! Tu ne vas pas laisser c'est jeunes filles toute seule tout de même tu es mieux élevé que cela!

_- _Aller vas y! Et pendant que tu es invites-les à venir souper ce soir! Elles m'ont l'aire charmante!

_- _Mais grand-mère….

_- _Amuse-toi bien! Puis elle s'éloigna laissant sont petit-fils seul dans l'allée. Comme toujours sa grand-mère n'en fessait qu'as sa tête et ne l'écoutait absolument pas. Il ce résigna donc et alla rejoindre les deux filles.

_- _Merci bon dieu tout puisant! Disait Cathy aux anges.

_- _Et bien qui aurait cru que le bon dieu avait une double entreprise dont celle d'agence de rencontre! S'interrogea Mimosa.

_- _Salut les filles!

_- _MUMUS! S'exclamèrent les deux jeunes filles en cœurs.

_- _Qu'es-ce que tu fais ici! Continua Mimosa.

_- _Chaque été je viens chez ma grand-mère. Et vous?

_- _Mes parents ont une autre mission d'exorciste dans ce village et Cathy ce fait garder par mes parents car sa mère est elle aussi en mission. Expliqua Mimosa.

_- _C'est palpitant……dit Cathy sur un ton ironique, En d'autre mots, ta seul présence sauve mon été!

_- _Je suis ravi de vous sauver! Répondit simplement Remus sous les petits rires discrets de Cathy et Mimosa.

A partir de là, ce fut un vrai compte de fée pour nos deux maraudeuses. Avec Remus, ils flânait dans le village et dans les bois. En un mots tout était parfait! Du moins, ÉTAIT parfait, car notre allait bientôt avoir une trèèèèès mauvaise surprise.

_- _Mesdemoiselles! Où allez-vous? Demanda madame Ghost qui voyait Cathy et Mimosa prête à franchire la porte et à partir dieu sais où.

_- _On vas aller ce promener dans les bois avec Remus! S'exclama Cathy enjouer.

_- _On revient avant dix heures promis! Dit alors Mimosa à son tour.

_- _Il n'en pas question! Vous ne savez donc pas qu'il est dangereux de ce promener seule la nuit tomber! Surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de deux jeunes filles sans défenses!

_- _Ne Vous inquiétez pas ma tante! Nous ne sommes pas sans défenses! Nous sommes de la famille Whrite après tous. Répondit Cathy d'un ton triomphant.

_- _Et puis pas la peine d'avoir peur d'être agresser par un inconnu! Remus vas être la pour nous protégé au cas ou, et puis tu peux lui faire confiance crois moi! Ajouta Mimosa.

_- _Agresser! Mais qui à parler d'agression! Moi je vous parle du « Crieur de lune »!

_- _Bien sur…..ma mère n'aurait pas pu s'inquiété pour un sujet normale de mère! Non mais Mimosa tu devrait avoir honte d'espéré autant de ta mère…depuis le temps…..

_- _Mimosa c'est très sérieux! S'exclama madame Ghost agacer des remarque de sa fille et des rires de sa nièce. Je te parle du Crieur de lune! Un démon très rare! Aussi appelé le berger des mort! On en à plus vue depuis le la fin du 19eme siècle! C'est pour lui que nous somme ici! C'est un démon cruel et sournois qui sort de son abris que les soirs de pleine lune, l'été! Il jettent de long hurlement à vous glacer le sang et combiner au mystérieux pouvoir des rayon de lune, appelle des esprits qui prends ensuite possession des humains dans l'entourage. Si il rencontre un non-possédé sur son passage, il le dévore!

_- _Oui maman on fers attention! Moi aussi je t'aime! A plus! Dit simplement Mimosa en empoignent le poignait de Cathy pas très rassuré et sortant dehors dans la nuit sombre et tiède.

_- _Tu…tu est sur que c'est une bonne idée….? Demanda Cathy. Je…je veux dire avec cette chose dans les parages….

_- _AH! Ne t'en fait pas pour sa ! Ma mère s'emballe toujours pour rien! J'ai l'habitude! Si sa ce trouve ce n'est qu'un vieux loup qui hurle à la lune chaque été! Répondit simplement Mimosa amuser.

Cathy figea….un loup…..la pleine lune……chaque été….

_- _Mimosa……et si c'était pas un loup……..

_- _Tu pense à quoi exactement?

_- _Je pense plutôt à…….si c'était un loup-garou…….

_- _A oui c'est pas impossible……….Mimosa figea à son tour…….attend tu pense pas a……

_- _REMUS! Oui! Il a bien dit qu'il venait chez sa grand-mère à chaque été!

_- _Au mon dieu!

_- _Mais….mais il risque rien non……j'veux dire……tes parents son des exorciseurs….j'veux dire……ils peuvent pas lui faire grand mal……..hein?

_- _Tu veux rire! Si jamais ils mettent la main sur Remus, ILS LUI ARRACHE SON ÂME!

_- _SON ÂME! S'exclama Cathy à son tour. Il est pas question qu'on arrache l'âme à mon Mumus adorer et parfait!

_- _Qu'es ce qu'on fait? Demanda Mimosa stresser.

_- _On vas le prévenir, quel question!

Puis les deux jeunes filles ce tapèrent le run de leur vie pour arrivez finalement face à leur Mumus chéri quasiment morte.

_- _Qu'es ce que vous avez toutes les deux? Demanda Remus amuser, Vous avez vu un revenant!

_- _Parent…..(respire)…..à Mimosa…….(respire)…….te prendre……(respire)…….pour démon! Commença Cathy à bout de souffle.

_- _QUOI! S'exclama Remus surprit.

Prochaine…...(respire)…..pleine lune……(respire)…..ils…..(respire)…..arracher…..(respire) …..ton âme…..pouffff! Termina enfin Mimosa.

_- _Mon….mon âme…..?

_- _Bingo mon chou!…….(respire)……..T'a tout comprit! Répondit Cathy en s'asseyant sur l'herbe fraîche, tentant tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle.

_- _Merde! Qu'es ce que je vais faire! S'exclama Remus en ce laissant tomber à coté de Cathy désemparé. La pleine lune, c'est demain!

_- _J'ai peut-être une idée……Dit alors Mimosa. Demain. Au coucher du soleil, moi et Cathy on vas te cacher très, très loin dans la forêt et nous on vas tenter d'attirer l'attention de mes parents vers la direction contraires. On vas créer des fausses piste, pousser des hurlement…en tout cas les occuper le plus longtemps possible pour s'assurer qu'ils sont loin, très loin de toi.

_- _Oui……sa peut peut-être marcher…..dit alors Cathy.

_- _Merci! Les filles! Dit simplement Remus.

_- _Mais voyons! S'exclama Cathy. Qu'es ce qu'ont ferait pas pour notre loup-loup adoré!

Puis les deux jeunes filles firent un GROS câlin à leur Mumus Préféré.

_- _Bon! S'exclama Mimosa en ce relevant. Rendez-vous ici demain matin!

_- _OK! Répondirent simplement les deux autres. Puis, chacun parti de son côté.

¤---¤---¤---¤

_- _Je sert pas trop Mumus! Demanda Cathy inquiète en ligotant solidement Remus à un arbre.

_- _Tu ne sert pas assez plutôt! Lorsque je suis loup-garou j'ai une force inimaginable!

Le soleil était presque couché et notre petit groupe avait passer la journée à fabriquer les fausses pistes qui servirait à éloigner les parents de Mimosa. Maintenant, Cathy et Mimosa ligotait Remus à un arbre pour éviter qu'il ne ce dirige vers les Ghost une fois loup-garou. Cathy tira Mimosa un peu plus loin et lui chuchota :

_- _Mimosa tu te rend compte…..

_- _Quoi?

_- _On ligote Remus a un arbre! MUMUS! Attacher sans défense, sans pouvoir éloigner qui que ce soit….a-tta-ché a un arbre! Cathy avait le regard dans le vague, il ne moquait que le filait de bave sur le coté de la bouche.

_- _Cathy retiens toi! C'est pas le moment de lui sauter dessus!

_- _Gniiiiiiiii! C'est dure, c'est dure t'a pas idée!

_- _Au que si allez faut y aller!

Elles retournèrent donc rapidement vers Remus qui ce demandait ce qui ce passait.

_- _Sa vas aller Remus, t'est bien attacher? Demanda Mimosa.

_- _Encore un peu plus séré et je ne pourrai plus respirer! Je me demande comment mon sang fait pour circuler dans mes vaines! Je peut pas bouger d'un muscle!

_- _C'est parfait! S'exclama alors Mimosa.

_- _Oui…..continua Cathy en ce mordant les lèvres, un regard rêveur……..PARFAIT!

_- _Bon on y vas! Bye Remus!

Puis Mimosa empoigna sa cousine pour l'entraîner loin de son Remus adoré. Malheureusement pour Mimosa…..et peut-être aussi Remus, à défaut être loup-garou elle était Hommo-lupus à tendance lupinite….ou si vous préféré…..complètement accro à Remus Lupin. Donc ne s'en pouvant plus, elle ce détacha de sa cousine et profita du fait que Remus ne puisse plus faire un geste pour lui sauté dessus et l'embrasser à pleine bouche pendant de loooongues minutes! Du moins, jusqu'à ce que Mimosa, jalouse et agacer la saisit à nouveau et l'entraîna avec elle.

_- _J'ai embrasser Remus……j'ai embrasser MUMUS! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Joie de l'été…..

_- _C'est sa, c'est sa! On a comprit, pas besoin d'me taper sur le système pour si peut……Grrrrrmmmmm!

La lune était haute dans le ciel, aucun nuage ne la cachait! Elle était belle, ronde et surtout aussi lumineuse qu'un soleil faite de glace. C'était tout simplement magnifique. Malheureusement Cathy et Mimosa n'avait pas le temps d'admirer cette belle lune d'été trop occuper à attirer monsieur et madame Ghost loin de Remus.

_- _C'est nul….m'ennui!

_- _Cathy vas tu arrêter de te plaindre? On le fait pour Remus t'a oublier?

_- _Remuuuuus! Soupira Cathy ce rappelant du merveilleux baisser.

Il était environ 10 heure et Cathy et Mimosa suivait les Ghost sans relâche s'assurant qu'ils suivent la bonne piste….ou plutôt, leur bonne piste fraîchement fabriquer par Maraudeuses & Maraudeur industrie.

Soudain, un grognement ce fit entendre devant les Ghost. Ils s'arrêtèrent, et là, sortant des pénombres, une gigantesque créature mi-loup mi-homme ce jeta sur eux….un loup-garou.

_- _Remus! S'exclama Cathy .

_- _Peut-être bien que oui, peut-être bien que non, comment savoir!

Les Ghost furent projeter contre un arbre et tombèrent dans les pommes. Alors que la grosse bébête s'approchait dangereusement des parents de Mimosa, celle-ci hurla attirant ainsi l'attention du loup-garou vers la cachette des deux jeunes filles.

_- _Oups!

_- _Merde… Cathy prit le poignait de Mimosa….. VITE COURS!

Alors commença sous cette lune de glace de mi-juillet une course entre la vie et la mort pour nos deux jeunes et malheureuses maraudeuses. Après plusieurs minutes de course semblable à des heures elle s'arrêtèrent, afin.

_- _on….on l'a semer….? Demanda Cathy.

_- _Je…je crois que oui……Répondit Mimosa.

Malheureusement, elles n'étaient pas au bouts de leur peine car là, devant elles, éclairé par cette même lune cruelle qui les avaient accompagner de sa lumière durant leur course, ce trouvait une créature à la fois étrange et immonde. Elle avait deux grandes oreilles semblable à celle d'un lapin mais toute crochu, deux yeux en fente tout rouge, un museau affiné où ressortait deux énorme canine semblable à un tigre préhistorique, un long coups mince où l'on voyait reluire entre de touffes de fourrure bleu nuit, des écailles couleurs émeraudes presque noir, de très long bras terminer par de gigantesques mains griffu, les griffes jaunies aussi acérés et longues que les dents, un corps si maigre qu'on y voyait les côtes, puis deux longues pattes puissantes un peut moins griffu que les main. Cathy et Mimosa passèrent de longue minute à le fixer terrifiées. Le crieur de lune ce trouvait devant elles criant sont amertume et sa haine contre les hommes, jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque la présence des deux jeunes filles. Une lueur cruelle et sanguinaire brillait dans ses deux fentes rouges qui lui servait d'yeux. Il se leva, avancent lentement et dangereusement vers ses deux proies qui étaient trop pétrifiées pour faire le moindre geste. Lorsqu'il arriva à un mètre d'elles, une ombre gigantesque ce jeta sur la créature à fourrure bleu et à écaille verte émeraude. C'était le loup-garou qui les avait poursuivit. Un duelle bestiale et sanguinaire débuta alors entre les deux créatures, les coup de griffe et de dents fusillait de toute part, ils ne se lâchait pas. Si ce n'était de l'éclairage de la lune et de leur différence de couleur, on aurait pu croire que les deux bêtes n'en faisait qu'une. Le sang giclait de partout et Cathy et Mimosa restait la à regarder le lugubre spectacle qui s'offrait à elles. Après plusieurs heures, le loup-garou réussi à saisir le crieur de lune par la taille et le souleva dans les airs. Il ce dirigea vers la falaise et je ta son adversaire en bas qui lança un looong hurlement avant de s'écraser lourdement sur le sol. Le duelle était terminer et l'homme-loup, quoi que grièvement blesser, en était ressortit le grand vainqueur.

Il ce retourna alors vers les jeunes filles le regard éteint et épuiser, avant de s'évanouir sur le sol humide.

Cathy et Mimosa restèrent de longues minutes à fixer le corps inconscient du loup-garou lorsqu'elles remarquèrent à l'horizon une mince ligue violacé, rouge et orange qui découpait le ciel. L'aube c'était lever. Alors prenant son courage à deux mains, Cathy ce leva laissant Mimosa seul derrière elle. Elle s'approcha lentement du corps de l'ex-grosse-bèbête et lorsque qu'elle arriva près de lui figea littéralement. Après avoir contempler le corps endormis de leur sauveur pendant au moins dix bonnes minutes, elle ce retourna vers sa cousine et lui dit :

_- _Mimi…….tu sais quoi……

_- _C'est… c'est Remus…..

_- _Oui……….et tu sais pas quoi……

_- _…..non…..quoi…..

_- _IL EST FLABANT NU! S'exclama Cathy au bord de l'extase! J'adore c'est vacance!

Mimosa ce leva rapidement pour ce diriger vers Remus et après quelques minutes de contemplation et avoir essuyer la bave qui lui coulait sur le bord de la bouche, elle ce retourna vers Cathy.

_- _En effet……il est nu…….quelque peut amoché mais complètement nu….

Remus commence à ce réveiller difficilement. Il porta sa main une blessure au front et grogna à cause de la douleur. Finalement après c'être rendu compte de l'endroit où il ce trouvait il remarqua les présence des deux filles qui le fixait du coin de l'œil en riant et de l'absence complet de ses vêtements.

_- _Mais qu'es ce que ……….réussi t'il à dire rouge tomate cachant tant bien que mal sa nudité.

_- _t'inquiète pas on vas tout expliquer, mais en attendant… Cathy enleva sont manteau pour le tendre à Remus….

_- _Prend sa! Sinon tu risque de te faire un peu trop remarquer au village.

Remus rougie alors davantage enfilant rapidement le manteau qui heureusement pour lui était très long et ensemble¸ ils retournèrent au village. On retrouva les parent de Mimosa inconscient dans la à 8 heures du matin et ont les amenas d'urgence à l'hôpital. Pour la sécurité de Cathy et Mimosa, elles furent héberger par la grand-mère de Remus. On retrouva la crieur de lune mort dans le ravin trois jours suivant la petite mésaventure et personne ne put expliquer comment il était mort. Du moins personne à part Cathy, Mimosa et Remus.


	4. Sphinx et esprit frappeur

**Note de l'auteur : **Bonjours! Bonjours! Oui, je sais sa ma prit beaucoup de temps à écrire ce chapitre mais voyer vous j'ai eu le malheur d'enregistrer mon dure labeur sur une disquette défectueuse. Résultat, impossible de rouvrir ce chapitre et j'ai dû tout recommencer! J'aimerais aussi m'excuser pour les nombreuses fautes d'autographes et mots oublier de mon dernier chapitre. Bon maintenant place au remerciement! J'aimerait donc remercier Lyane pour son review, malheureusement des chapitre comme le dernier il y en auras pas beaucoup…..sauf si vous avez aimez et que vous êtes très sage et surtout très patient! Maintenant je croit que vous avez tous assez attendu à cause de moi, alors j'espère que ce chapitre seras digne de vos attente et amusé vous bien.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ 

**Chapitre 4 : sphinx et esprit frappeur. **

Le soleil aveuglant rayonnait de mille feu éclairant les dunes de sables d'or si nombreuses en ce pays. Les pyramides gigantesques ce dressant fièrement vers le ciel malgré leurs ages imageaient clairement la fierté de ce pays. Pour ceux qui n'aurait pas encore comprit nous ne sommes plus au petit village perdu où nous avons laissé Mimosa, Cathy et Remus, ni dans le camps infernal où Ondine, Fionie et Sirius tentent désespérément de s'échapper. Bah non désolé de vous décevoir mais nous sommes en Égypte! Et oui! Le fameux pays des pharaons de pyramides et des kilomètres de sable par excellence. Qu'es-ce qu'on y fait me demanderai vous,…..bah chez pas j'avais envie de débarquer dans un endroit chaud comme sa à l'improviste même si sa fait pas partie de l'histoire……….rassurer moi, vous m'avez pas cru là? Heureusement! Non en fait nous sommes juste venu voir ce que faisait Christina. Vous comprenez, temps qu'a commencer à écrire les vacance des maraudeuses autant toutes les passée! Alors voilà, à l'ombre d'une pyramide fermer aux publiques pour fouille archéologique ou si vous préférez, fermer aux moldus pour cause d'épidémie dans un troupeau de sphinx, Christina et ses parents, ainsi que d'autres magicomages pour animaux magiques, tentaient le mieux qu'ils le pouvaient de guérir toute cette petite troupe. Il faut dire qu'avec leur fameux don leurs permettant de parler au animaux les Damaras étaient très utiles au petit groupe. Quand soudain Christina ce précipita vers ses parents en criant.

_- _MAMAN! PAPA! L'UN DES BÉBÉ SPHINX À DISPARU!

_- _QUOI! S'exclamèrent en cœur les deux parents.

_- _Je…(respire) Je suis allé compter les ptits comme vous me l'avez demandé…..(respire)……Et……(respire)…..il manque le plus petit……Orphéus! Réussi t'elle finalement à dire.

_- _J'espère qu'il n'est pas aller vers le village de moldu au nord! S 'exclama madame Damara.

_- _Qui les surveillait! Continua monsieur Damara visiblement en colère.

_- _C'est Roy! Répondit Christina.

_- _ROYYYYYYY! Cria le père de Christina en courrant vers le malheureux en question qui avait eu le malheur de s'endormir pendant son heure de garde, pour ensuite l'engeuler comme du poisson pourri!

_- _Je vais avec Cécile voir au village des moldus! Dit alors madame Damara, Les autres restez là!

Christina, trop occupée à observer tout le brouhaha créer par la disparition du plus jeunes du troupeau de sphinx, ne remarqua pas le serpent à sonnette qui ce glissa à ses pied.

_- _Ah ses humains! Dit l'animal exaspéré, toujours à s'énerver pour un rien!

_- _Pardon vous pouvez répété? Demanda Christina qui avait finalement remarquer la présence de l'animal.

_- _Tien une fourchelangue voyez-vous sa! C'est pas tous les jours qu'on en croisent par ici.

_- _À vrai dire je ne suis pas vraiment fourchelangue, j'ai juste le don de parler avec toutes les espèces animal.

_- _Vraiment, très intéressant! Répondit alors le vieux serpent. Mais dites moi petite, pourquoi tous ce brouhaha?

_- _Le plus jeune du troupeaux de sphinx à disparu et on craint qu'il ce soit dirigé vers le village de moldu au nord.

_- _Ah C'est humain! s'exclama le serpent. Toujours à s'inquiété pour un rien. Quand apprendront-ils que les sphinx, aussi jeune soit-il ne chercheront jamais le compagnie des êtres humain sauf en extrême nécessité! Comment S'appelle le disparu?

_- _Orphéus! Vous savez où il est!

_- _Orphéus dites-vous! Ah sa ne m'étonne guère de ce jeune sphinx! Oui je le connaît, Qu'il soit malade ou en santé il n'y à rien en ce monde qui peut l'empêché de ce faufilé dans une pyramide. Ce petit adore chasser les souris dans les corridors de c'est monument et regarder le hiéroglyphe sur les murs. Donc si vous le chercher, je serait prêt à parié qu'il est dans cette pyramide juste à côté! Répondit-il en faisant un signe de la tête vers la fameuse pyramide en question qui ce trouvait à peine à un petit kilomètre d'eux.

_- _Merci monsieur!

_- _Il y à pas de quoi! Bon ben c'est pas tous sa mais je croit que je vais rentrer chez moi, je devient trop vieux pour sortir aussi souvent de mon trou!

Puis il fit volte face pour rampé jusqu'à chez lui. Christina ce leva avec la ferme intention d'avertir son père de la bonne nouvelle mais voyant qu'il était toujours occuper à crier sur le malheureux Roy et que le déranger ne ferait qu'empirer son humeur elle décida de partir elle-même à la recherche du petit sphinx. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Christina était à l'entré de la pyramide. L'endroit semblait lugubre et pas très sécuritaire mais peut importe, si ce sphinx était entré ils fallait aller le chercher. Alors elle prit une troche accrocher au mur et l'alluma à l'aide de sa baguette magique avant de pénétré dans les ténèbres de ce monument historique et mystérieux.

_- _ORPHÉUS! S'exclama t-elle à plusieurs reprises. OÙ ES-TU!……ORPH ÉUUUUUUUS!

Rien pas même le bruit d'une sourit, juste le bruit léger du vent qui s'engouffrait par de nombreuses crevasses dans la pyramide. Le petit avait du s'enfoncer très profondément pour ne pas entendre l'écho de sa voix! Très vite l'angoisse prix possession de Christina. Malgré le silence cassis parfait qui régnait en c'est lieux, elle était persuadé que quelqu'un l'observait et la suivait. Mais elle avait beau scruter l'obscurité avec la plus grande vigilance qui lui était permise il n'y avait rien pas même un tout petit signe d'un quelconque mouvement. Juste le bruit de son cœur battant la chamade.

Elle et ses merveilleuse idée! Pensait-elle. Elle aurait pu au moins prévenir quelqu'un quelle venait ici, mais noooooon, elle être grande fille courageuse qui n'a besoin de rien n'y personne pour ce lancer dans une pyramide sans prendre le temps d'amener avec elle une craie pour retrouver son chemin…….bravo Christina tu viens une fois de plus de prouver ton don en ce qui concerne le soucis des détailles. T'a intérêt à avoir une bonne mémoire pour retrouver ton chemin après!

Soudain un cri strident retentit dans les couloirs de ce labyrinthe pyramidale, amplifier par l'écho. Christina ce boucha les oreilles le mieux qu'elle pu sans pour autant ce brûler avec la torche, pour les protéger de la cacophonie qui régnait désormais les lieux, la faisant regretter le silence inquiétant d'il y à quelque instant. Le sphinx! Christina ce mit alors courir temps bien que mal dans la direction du cri mais avec l'écho elle était très désorienter. Elle courrait à gauche, à droite, revenait sur ses pas lorsqu'elle tombait sur un cul de sac, et ainsi de suite pendant ce qui lui paru être des heures toujours guidé par les petit appelle au secours de l'animal qui devenait de moins en moins strident. Finalement, elle s'engouffra en trombe dans une grande salle vide mais magnifiquement décoré de ornement multiple. Là devant elle le petit sphinx dénommé Orphéus avait la patte prit dans le plancher, les dalles fragile sous celle-ci s'étant écrouler. Orphéus était recroquevillé sur lui même en pleure, ses ailles replier sur lui comme un bouclier.

_- _Orphéus? Demanda Christina à voix basse.

Le dit Orphéus releva vivement sa petite tête. Il avait le corps d'un jeune lionceaux mais avec une paire d'aile et la tête d'un petit garçon avec des yeux de chat et les cheveux en broussaille tel une crinière.

Qui…..qui est la? Demanda t'il de sa petite voix aigu.

C'est moi, Christina!

_- _Christina! Je….je voulait pas m'éloigné du troupeau mais….mais je m'ennuyait…..et je me suis coincé la patte et…et….S'il te plait Christina ne me gronde pas! Dit-il alors ce remettant à pleuré de plus belle.

_- _Chuuuuuut! Sa va aller, je ne vais pas te grondé! D'ailleurs je ne suis pas mieux que toi! Je suis venu ici sans prévenir personne pour venir te chercher. Alors je suis très mal placé pour te gronder! Répondit Christina tentant de sortir la patte du trou d'où elle était.

_- _Alors…..on est coincé ici? Demanda Orphéus sur le point de fondre à nouveau en larme.

_- _Mais non! Mais non! Je vais trouvé une solution ne t'inquiète pas on vas sortir d'ici très vite!

_- _PAS SUR MOI! S'exclama une voix criarde et moqueuse au dessus d'eux.

Christina et Orphéus relevèrent vivement la tête pour apercevoir une forme transparente qui flottait au dessus d'eux. Un fantôme! Il était vêtu d'habit datent de la renaissance et son visage était fendu d'un large sourire d'où s'échappait un rire agressant.

_- _Vous ne sortirai Jamais d'ici! Jamais! Jamais! Jamais! Vous allez mourir ici! Mourir! Mourir! Mourir! Mais rassurer vous je vous tiendrai compagnie! Hé! Hé! Puis il ce remit à rire de plus belle alors qu'Orphéus grognait tous sont agacement. Vas y petit monstre grogne autant que tu veux Je suis MORT! Mort, mort, mort! Tu n'aura pas grand viande sur quoi te faire les dents! Non, non, non!

_- _Mais enfin, vous êtes fou! S'exclama Christina à moitié terrifier et à moitié agacé par le comportement de l'ectoplasme.

_- _Moi fou! Ha! Ha! Ha! Quel drôle d'idée! Tu est marrante petite! Moi fou! Ha! Ha! Ha! Mais très chère, après avoir chercher la sorti de ce labyrinthe de sable pendant quelques siècles vous ne pourrez pas dire que je suis fou! Non, non, non! Et vous savez pourquoi! PARCE QUE VOUS SERAI COMME MOI! Et il repartit à rire. Vous pouvez pas savoir comme sa me fait plaisir que vous soyer coincer ici avec moi! Sa va faire une éternité que j'ai pas parler à quelqu'un!

_- _………Sa explique beaucoup de chose……Dit simplement Christina.

_- _En effet! Continua le fantôme. Et vous savez quoi! Je suis même mort ici dans cette pièce! C'est marrant non!

Il pointa un vieux squelette sur le coin d'un mur portant les même habit que lui. sur le coup Christina fut dégoûté, mais Orphéus lui, pas dédaigneux pour deux sous trouva dans ce squelette une merveilleuse façon de ce venger du fantôme. Alors, sa patte n'étant plus prise, il ce jeta sur le corps sans vit du fantôme pour le mordre de toute ses dents comme s'il ne s'agissait qu'un de ces vulgaire jouait en caoutchouc que l'on donne au chien pour qu'il fasse leur dent sur autre chose que les pattes de la table de cuisine.

_- _NON MAIS SA VAS PAS DANS TA TÊTE! UN PEU DE RESPECT POUR LE CORPS DES DÉFUNT! Hurla le fantôme en lançant des pierres au sphinx pour qu'il lâche prisent.

_- _SA SUFFIT TOUT LES DEUX! Hurla Christina à son tour. Les deux adversaires ce turent aussitôt. Bon, c'est mieux.

Elle ce dirigea alors vers Orphéus qui lâcha automatiquement le corps. Christina regarda le pauvre squelette délabré et couvert de bave de sphinx échoué sur le sol, lorsqu'un objet brillant attira son attention. Un médaillon. Elle le ramassa et le mit dans sa poche.

_- _Qu'es-ce que tu fais? Qu'es-ce que tu fais? Qu'es-ce que tu fais? Demanda le fantôme hystérique à l'idée que l'on magane sont précieux corps.

_- _Rien ne t'inquiète pas!

Elle ce retourna pour faire face au fantôme. Celui-ci était très bouleverser par l'attaque ressente de son corps. Finalement à y voire près il n'était pas si effrayant qu'il en avait l'air! Il était même plutôt marrant. Mais pour l'instant il lui faisait surtout pitié. Rester coincer ici même après sa mort à ne pouvoir parler à personne, normal qu'il est perdu la tête.

_- _Comment tu t'appelle? Demanda t'elle.

_- _Qui…..moi….je….je……j'avait un nom dans le passer mais….je…je l'ai oublier….. Répondit le fantôme déçu.

_- _Et bien tu n'a qu'as t'en trouver un! Suggéra Christina.

L'esprit ce mit alors à réfléchir puis après quelque minute répondit d'un air triomphant.

_- _J'ai trouvé! Puis faisant la révérence devant Christina il dit : Peeves! Je me nomme Peeves l'esprit frappeur!

_- _Enchanté! Répondit-elle amusé. Cher Peeves, êtes vous sur de ne pas savoir où ce trouve la sorti!

_- _Bien sur que non! Ce mit à rire Peeves. Si je le saurait, je serait parti depuis longtemps!

_- _Oui c'est vrai….

_- _Alors on est vraiment coincer ici? Pleurnicha Orphéus.

_- _Et ouiiiiiiiiiiii! S'exclama Peeves joyeux. Pris ici, avec moi!

Puis le petit sphinx ce mit à hurler sa peine de la façon la plus stridente que ses cordes vocales le lui permettait ce qui était, pour Peeves et Christina, déjà trop. Lorsqu'une forme familière aux yeux de Christina ce glissa dans la pièce.

_- _Non mais c'est pas finit ce boucan! S'exclama une voix vieille et sifflante au pied d'Orphéus. Vous savez qu'il y à des gens du troisième âges qui tente de dormir ici!

_- _SNIK! S'exclama Orphéus!

_- _Tient le vieux serpent à sonnette! Quesque vous faites ici? Demanda Christina.

_- _Je suis née ici!

_- _Ah! d'accort!

_- _Tu…..tu est fourchelangue? Demanda Peeves.

_- _Non, c'est un don familiale, je peut parler à toutes les espèces animals!

_- _Ah!

_- _Mais attendez minute! Si vous êtes née ici vous devez connaître l'endroit comme le font de vôtre poche…..enfin….façon de parler……vous devez donc pouvoir nous montrer la sortie….

_- _Bien sur sens problème! Je suis peut-être vieux mais pas gâteux!

_- _YOUPIIIIII! Hurlèrent Orphéus et Christina fou de joie.

_- _Il….il a dit oui? Demanda Peeves.

_- _OUI! IL VAS NOUS MONTRER LA SORTIE!Répondit Christina.

_- _OUIIIIIIII! Hurla peeves à son tours tout en pleurant de joie. LIIIIIIIBRE! JE SERAI ENFIN LIIIIIIBRE!

_- _On ce calme! Dit alors le serpent. Je veux bien vous guider jusqu'à la sorti mais il vas falloir me porter! Je suis vieux vous savez , et l'aller retour serait dangereux pour ma santé.

_- _Oui, je comprend! Répondit Christina toujours souriante.

Elle prit le serpent qui s'enroula autour de son poignet et dit très fort.

_- _En avant troupe!

Et aussitôt dit aussitôt fait! Le serpent leurs indiqua calmement la direction a prendre percher sur le bras libre de Christina, l'autre tenant toujours la torche. Il était si calme que Peeves impatient de retrouver sa liberté s'énerva et traita Snix d'envenimeur à béquille et de vieux gâteux. La petite troupe du donc s'arrêter quelque instant le temps que Peeves et le serpent ce disent ce qu'ils avait à ce dire ( des gros mots en occurrence) et ils reprirent ensuite leur chemin. Une heure plus tard environ, ils sortait de la pyramide juste à temps pour voir le soleil se coucher sur les plages d'Égypte.

_- _Bon! S'exclama le serpent. Maintenant que vous n'avez plus besoin de moi je rentre! Et je vous conseille d'en faire de même.

_- _Oui ne vous inquiété pas! Dit alors Christina. Merci encore!

_- _Il n'y à pas de quoi!

Puis il parti passant sous Peeves qui flottait toujours dans l'encadrement de l'entré l'air triste.

_- _Qu'es-ce que tu as Peeves? Demanda Christina. Je croyait que tu serais content de pouvoir enfin sortir de là.

_- _C'est parce que je ne peut pas sortir justement! Répondit-il en tentant de passer la main hors de l'ouverture de l'entré mais qui était bloqué par une sorte de mur invisible. J'aurais dû m'en douter, c'était trop beaux pour être vrai! Les fantômes son condamné à hanté le lieu où ce trouve sont corps ou un objet lui appartenant! Je suis condamné à erré dans cette pyramide!

Puis il ce mit à pleuré et à pleuré! Même Orphéus qui pourtant ne l'aimais pas beaucoup était triste pour lui. Lorsque soudain Christina eu un éclaire de génie.

Tu as bien dit que les fantômes pouvait hanté un lieu où ce trouvait un objet lui appartenant?

Oui mais pour cela il faut que je me glisse dans cette objet pourquoi?

Christina sorti de sa poche le médaillon qu'elle avait ramasser à terre.

C'est à toi sa? Demanda t'elle.

Mais oui! Mais oui! Répondit Peeves les yeux brillant.

Et bien voilà ce que je te propose, tu entre dans le médaillon et je te ramènerai avec moi à Poudlard, l'école des sorcier. Tu ne devrait pas t'ennuyer, il y à plein de monde là-bas, et plein de fantômes aussi! Tu devrait y plaire!

AU MERCI! Dit-il pleurant de joie. COMMENT PEEVES POURRA REMERCIER LA DEMOISELLE?

Inutile! Sa fait longtemps que tu est coincer ici, tu l'as bien mériter! Par contre j'aimerais bien que là-bas tu puissent m'aider si je te le demande, et que tu ne cause pas d'ennuis à mes cousines! Tu me le promet!

Promis! Dit-il alors le plus sérieusement du monde la main sur le cœur.

Alors Christina approcha le médaillon du fantôme et ce fut dans un cri de joie qu'il s'y glissa. Ensuite, après avoir mis le médaillions autours de son coup, Christina et Orphéus rentrèrent au campement où tout le monde était très inquiet mais heureux de retrouvé les deux jeunes explorateurs sans une égratignure. Bien sur, vous vous doutiez bien que Christina ce garda de dire à ses parents ce qui c'était réellement passé en cette chaude journée! Les vacances venait à peine de commencer, inutile de ce faire gronder maintenant!


	5. Une histoir à l'eau de rose

**Note de l'auteure : **Bonjours a tous, je suis toujours aussi heureuses de voir que cette fic vous plais! Encore une fois merci pour vos reviews et désoler pour le temps que je vous fait patienter en attendant mes chapitres. Mais rassurez-vous! Bientôt c'est les vacances et j'aurai beaucoup plus de temps pour écrire ! J'espère que vous allez amer ce chapitre car j'ai eu beaucoup de difficulté à l'écrire ( problème technique entre autre) Sur ce, bonne lecture!

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

CHAPITRE 5 : Une histoire à l'eau de rose 

Le soleil daignent enfin ce lever sur une petite plaine a l'Est de l'Europe. De ses chauds rayons, il éclaire ce qui ressemble à un ancien temple grec. Les bâtiments d'un blanc ivoires s'élèvent fièrement au-dessus de tous grâce à leurs remarquables colonnes de pierre où plusieurs personnages y sont sculpté avec une telle précision qu'on les croiraient en vie. Des chemins fait de dalles blanches serpentes à travers tous le temple. Il y a des fontaines aussi bien sculpté que peuvent être les colonnes d'où s'échappe une eau claire et rafraîchissant, des étangs artificielles d'une eau cristalline où des roseaux et des nénuphars aux fleurs multicolore ce bercent doucement aux rythmes du vents et des vagues qui crée, et où d'énormes poissons rouges nagent tranquillement. Il y a des jardins plus beaux et plus fleuries les uns que les autres, les buissons sont taillée avec précision et aucun déchets ou branches mortes ne traînent sur la verte pelouses.

Les gens du temple ce réveil enfin. D'un calme exceptionnel, ils ce promènent sans hâtent à travers le temple. Ils sont vêtu de vêtement blanc aussi magnifiques que simples et leur cheveux fin sont bercer doucement parle vent. Fier comme des paons, ils défilent dans les rue du temple avec la prestance de rois et de reines. Des anges! Voilà à quoi ressemble la famille Roseau, à des anges.

Les plus futé auront tôt fait de remarquer que nous ne somme plus en Égypte. Et non, le sable à perte de vu commençais à me tomber sur le système et puis en plus j'ai prit un coup de soleil ¬¬…..alors c'est au temple Roseau que je vous ai emmener! À chaque été, les membres de cette familles ce rendent à ce temple pour ce reposé, médité et pour que leurs progénitures apprennent à contrôler leurs dons qui est d'invoquer des anges gardiens.

Seulement, tous n'est pas si beau au paradis car comme beaucoup d'entre vous doivent le savoir, chaque famille à son mouton noir, et dans celle-ci il porte le nom de Dicky Roseau! Vrai casse-coup, ce garçon n'à absolument rien à voir avec la calme famille que sont les Roseau, non monsieur! Il lance des pierres dans l'étang alors que les plus jeunes tentes maladroitement de créer une forme aquatique à leur ange où encore ils les effraient avec son propre anges qui à la forme d'un énorme dragon qui crache de l'eau ( autrement dit ils ce sert de son dragon comme d'un gigantesque fusil à l'eau). Il cache plusieurs réveil-matin sur le terrain qui sonne à quelque heure d'intervalle et c'est aîné du temple qui son prix pour partir à la recherche de ces fameux cadran pour que toute le petite famille puissent dormir en paix. Inutile de précisé que les anciens ne le porte pas dans leurs cœurs! D'ailleurs il fut renvoyer trois fois pour ses nombreuses bêtises considéré comme beaucoup trop vulgaire et affligeante pour des écoles religieuses pour garçon dans lequel il fut placer. Le pire qu'il eux fait, le plus insultant et déshonorant pour la famille Roseau fut lorsqu'il teint ses cheveux d'un bleu électrique plutôt voyant. A la vue du garçon, les frôlèrent la crise cardiaque, alors que les mères, le regard plein de reproche, regardait le pauvre Dicky comme s'il s'agissait d'un insecte venimeux qui ne devait surtout pas rentrer en contact avec leurs précieuses filles. Mais lui sens était toujours fiché. Il était rester la sous les regards accusateur, un sourire triomphant et dans son regard émeraude flottait une lueur de défi. Comme il était beau cette journée là! Malgré tout les préjugés, il avait réussi là où elle aurait tant voulu être, il avait réussi envers et contre tous à sortir de ce moule de quasi perfection dans lequel tous les Roseau était prisonnier et mieux que cela, car non seulement il avait eu le courage qu'elle n'avais pas pour défier l'autorité du temple mais en plus, il était unique alors que tous les autres Roseau ce ressemblaient tous. Oui, il était unique, rebelle et courageux, et c'est justement pour c'est qualité qu'elle était tombé amoureuse de lui. OUI! Léona Roseau! la douce, calme et obéissante Léona était secrètement amoureuse du délinquant et désobéissant garçon que pouvait être son cousin. Elle enviait son courage qu'elle n'aurait jamais, car au delà de son masque d'ange rousse qu'elle réservait pour ses professeurs et les membres de sa famille, Léona était un véritable volcan qui ne demandait qu'as exploser et surtout qui ne sans privait pas en compagnie de ses très chères cousines. Malheureusement, seul les maraudeuses et peut-être Peter Petigrow qui avait un jour reçu un sceau plein de morve de troll sur la tête de sa part, pouvait en témoigner. Alors en cette matinée dédier à la méditation en compagnie de l'un des anciens les plus sévères et les plus imbu de lui même que possédait cette famille , Léona devait ce contenter de regarder discrètement son cousin du coin de l'œil, bien assit sur l'un des immenses cousin de satin bleu poudre, accoter contre l'une des colonnes de pierre du bâtiment et lisant une bande dessiné au lieu de médité. Que pouvait t'elle faire d'autre? Lui qui détestait tous ce qui avait rapport à cette famille ne la remarquerait jamais croyait qu'elle fait elle aussi partie du même moule que les autre Roseau et puis elle trouvait cette séance de méditation particulièrement inutile et stupide. AH! Qu'es ce qu'elle pouvait l'aimée! Elle était si occupée à admirée discrètement son cousin qu'elle ne vit pas l'ancien remarqué son intérêt qui la préoccupait au point de l'interrompe lors de sa méditation. Elle ne le vit pas non plus se lever du au de son estrade pour délaisser son coussin rouge et or pour s'approcher d'elle.

_- _Pourrait-je savoir ce qu'il y a de si intéressant à regarder qu'il vous empêche de mener à bien la tache pour laquelle vous êtes ces lieux? Demanda l'ancien avec un de ses reniflement suffisant comme si tous les jeunes qui l'entourait était 100 fois inférieur à lui. Et Léona toujours dans la lune lui répondit à la façon d'un automate :

_-_ Ah! La ferme espèce de vieux chnoque! Il y à plus intéressant que de te regarder ronfler!

Au son de cette réplique, les quelques cheveux gris qui pouvait rester sur le crane chauve de l'ancien ce dressèrent sur sa tête et son souffle ce coupa d'abord par la surprise puis ensuite par la colère. Les autres jeunes présent dans la pièce ce retournèrent vers avant d'échanger des propos désobligeant sur et enfin, Dicky, son merveilleux cousin, daigna relever la tête, l'air surpris. Mais de tous ce fut Léona la plus surprise et surtout la plus embarrasser! À force de ce tenir avec les maraudeuses, cela n'avait pas apporter que du bon! Voilà qu'elle ce m'était à parler sans réfléchire comme Fionie et Mimosa et à dire tout haut ce qu'elle pensait de façon rude comme Ondine, Christina et Cathy. La honte! Malheureusement elle n'eu pas le temps de fondre en excuse car l'ancien, dans une rage hors du commun lui hurla de sortir sur le champs pour ce remettre les idée en place et de revenir qu'une fois qu'elle serait prête à s'excuser. Une fois de hors, rouge de honte, elle s'éloigna timidement cherchant le moins possible à attirer l'attention.

_-_ Non mais qu'es ce qui ma pris! Ce demanda t'elle a voix haute en s'accotant contre un arbre Pourquoi j'ai fait sa? Pourquoi je lui es dit sa….A UN ANCIEN EN PLUS! J'aurait du faire comme d'habitude et garder sa pour moi mais noooooon! Moi je lui est dit en pleine face! Je suis stupide! Pourquoi j'ai fait sa.

_- _Parce qu'il le méritait tous simplement!

Léona releva vivement la tête pour apercevoir…..Dicky! il l'avait rejointe dehors….elle? Allons, allons! Ne nous faisons pas d'idée, ce serait bête! Puis remettant son masque d'ange habituelle elle lui sourit tristement.

_- _Non J'ai eu tord! La fatigue sûrement. Je n'aurait pas dû m'attaquer à un ancien, je suis stupide parfois.

_- _Ah non! Tu recommence! S'exclama t'il l'air déçu.

Je recommence? Mais de quoi tu parle?

_- _De toi! Tu à beau dupée tous les autres mais moi tu ne m'auras pas avec ton air calme et neutre. Je sais très bien que n'est pas comme les autres! On as qu'a te regarder dans les yeux pour voir qui tu est vraiment. Et tu n'est pas stupide! C'est la première fois que je te vois baisser ton masque et voilà que tu le remet devant moi! Alors sa c'est pas très gentil!

….Es ce qu'elle avait bien saisit ce qu'il venait de lui dire! Il l'avait remarquer….ELLE! Elle devait s'être tromper, elle avait sûrement mal interprété ces paroles! Pourtant son discours paraissait claire, mais elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas y croire.

_- _Helloooo! Y a quelqu'un la dedans? Demanda Dicky en remuant sa main devant les yeux de sa cousine.

Eux oui? Répondit elle toujours dans les vapes.

_-_ Aller quoi souri! Et fait moi le plaisir de te voir sur ton vrai jour.

A ses paroles Léona ne pu s'empêcher un petit sourire en coin. Finalement qui sais, peut-être l'avait-il vraiment remarquer, peut-être avait-il vraiment réussi à saisir sa véritable personnalité. Après tous avec lui tout était possible.

_-_ Tien! J'ai une idée! S'exclama t'il en lui saisissant le bras pour l'entraîner Dieu sais où.

_-_ Où m'amène tu? Lui demanda Léona mi-intriguée, mi-amusée.

_- _Tu vas voir! Sa vas te plaire!

Puis sur ce il l'entraîna rue après pour finalement arriver sur une petite colline près d'un des basins où s'entraînaient de jeunes enfants d'environs dix ans à donner forme à leur ange.

_-_ Mais qu'es ce qu'on fait là? Demanda Léona.

_-_ Chut! Écoute et regarde. Répondit-il simplement en lui pointant un petit groupe en particulier.

¤ --- ¤ --- ¤ --- ¤

_-_ Tien, tien! S'exclama l'une des fillettes du groupe, au cheveux court blond avec un air hautain sur le visage. Si ce n'est pas miss nullité que vois là!

Une jeune fille au cheveux brun raide au épaule et aux yeux violet ce raidit au son du surnom qu'on lui avait attitrée.

_-_ Alors miss reine des nul, continua la petite blonde ( c'est fou, on dirait que chez les sorciers les blond sont souvent de sale chipie!), toujours pas capable de faire ne serait-ce que l'ébauche de ton ange! Qu'es que tu peux être pathétique! Parfois je me demande si tu n'a pas été adoptée!

À c'est dernière paroles, des larme ce mirent à couler sur les joue de la petite brunette.

_-_ Arrête Samanta…. Bégaya t'elle entre deux sanglot.

_-_ OH! Je t'ai fait pleurée Mina? Pauvre petite pleurnicheuse! S'exclama t'elle avait de rire au éclat. Je vais te montrer moi comment on fait un ange!

Puis, en ce concentrant et en placent ses main devant-elle, une petite colonne d'eau ce forma sur l'étang pour prendre peu à peu une forme vague qui ressemblait à un être mi-femme, mi-renard avec des ailles dans le dos. Puis regardant toute fière sa voisine, qui elle gardait la tête basse honteuse de ne pas arriver au même résultat, elle ce remis à rire de plus belle. Lorsque tout à coup, un immense dragon d'eau sorti de l'étang et fonça droit sur la forme flou qu'avait fait Samanta qui retomba en une fine pluie dans l'étang et avant de le rejoindre, le dragon arrosa complètement la petite Samanta qui hurla de peur et de colère au contacte de l'eau glacée de l'étang! Lorsque le dragon retourna à l'eau, Mita releva la tête pour apercevoir Dicky qui lui faisait de grand signe accompagné d'une jeune fille au cheveux roux qui riait au éclat. Très vite, à son tour elle ce mit à rire de la tête que faisait Samanta accompagner de tout les autres élèves.

_-_ DICKY! S'exclama la blonde rouge de rage et trempée jusqu'aux os. JE SAIS QUE C'EST TOI SALE LIMACE BLEU! TU ME LE PAYRAS!

Le dit Dicky rit de plus belle en entendant la menace de la gamine toujours accompagné de Léona qui s'amusait comme une folle.

_-_ Habituellement, je ne suis pas pour ce genre de chose, Réussit-elle à dire entre deux rire, mais LÀ! Cette petite peste l'avait bien méritée!

_-_ Je sais! Continua Dicky. Samanta est la petite fille de l'un des anciens, à cause de sa, elle ce croit tout permit! De plus elle adore rabaissée Mita car elle attire beaucoup l'attention des adultes! IL faut dire que ses yeux violet la rende si mignonne, et elle à une voie particulièrement douce! Samanta ne supporte pas! Elle en est même verte de jalousie! Il faut que cette pauvre gamine chante comme une corneille.

_-_ Tout n'est pas si blanc au paradis!

_-_ Malheureusement…

_-_ Mais à t'entendre tu les connaît depuis longtemps ces deux là!

_-_ Oui! Je garde souvent Mita quand ses parent sont absent. Un jours elle ma demander en pleure si elle venait vraiment de notre famille, car une fillette de sont groupe lui affirmait qu'elle avait été adoptée!

_-_ Samanta je présume.

_-_ Exactement! Donc un jours je me suis glisser près de l'étang où elles ce pratiquait et lorsque Samanta à commencer à la ridiculisée Je n'ai pas pu supporter alors j'ai lancer mon dragon à sa poursuite! Elle en à eux pour une heure à courir dans tout les sens alors que mon ange l'arrosait. Ensuite pour me punir, sont grand-père m'a fait récurer tous les bâtiment. Mais malgré sa je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'embêter les petits! Non seulement c'était amusant mais en plus, sa faisait rire Mita!

_-_ Attend une minute! S'exclama Léona. Tu veut dire que si tu as commencer à faire embêter les plus jeunes……c'était pour la protégée?

_-_ La plupart de mes bêtises ont commencer comme sa! Par exemple le coup des cadrans! Sa à commencer parce que l'un de mes amis était amoureux de notre coussin Lénia, mais leur parent ne voulait pas qu'ils ce vois. Donc, un jours, il ma demander de l'aider. Alors moi pour faire diversion, j'ai caché plusieurs réveil un peu partout dans le temple et pendant que la plupart du monde, dont leurs parents, cherchait mes fameux réveilles, ils ont pue passer un peu de temps ensemble. Ensuite je l'ai refait plusieurs fois, pour qu'il puissent ce voir bien sur, ou tout simplement pour voir la tête enragé que faisait les anciens. Puis il ce remis à rire en ce remémorant ces bon moments sous le regard neutre de Léona.

_-_ Finalement, tu n'est pas vraiment comme je me l'imaginait…..je croyais que tu faisait tout sa simple pour te rebellé contre notre famille et pour te défaire de ta colère d'y appartenir…..alors qu'en fait tous ce temps tu à accumulé punition après punition et même pas pour toi…….

_-_ Bah enfin pas pour moi c'est long dit! C'est vrai que j'aime bien leur montré que je ne suis pas de c'eux qui ce laisse marcher sur les pied, mais je ne déteste pas cette famille n'y le fait d'y appartenir, car si ce n'était pas le cas, je ne t'aurait jamais rencontrer….

A ces dernière paroles, les deux adolescent rougir violemment. On aurait dit deux tomate l'une à côté de l'autre. Puis, après un cours silence qui paru être une éternité Dicky eu le courage de prendre la parole.

_-_ Heu…..es-ce que tu est déçu…..j'veux dire…..du fait que je ne suis pas comme tu l'imaginait…..?

Léona ce tourna vers lui, un sourire simple et sincère sur le visage et lui répondit :

_-_ Au contraire moi j'adore sa! Je te trouve très courageux de faire tout ce que tu as fait, comme te teindre les cheveux en bleu par exemple! Je me souviendrai toujours de ce jour là! Tu était la, au milieu de tous la tête haute le visage souriant plein de défi pendant que tous te hurlait des méchanceté…..mais toi…..tu ne t'est pas laisser faire une seconde! J'envie ton courage, car moi je ne l'aurai jamais, je serai toujours pour les autres la petite fille sage qui est comme toute les autres Roseau! Jamais je n'aurait le courage de me présenté devant toutes la famille, les cheveux mauve par exemple. Oui…..je te trouve très courageux……..

_-_ …..Veux tu que je te disent un secret? Demanda Dicky….Si j'ai pu me tenir la tête haute et le sourire au lèvre devant notre famille c'est uniquement grâce à toi, car même si tu ne le savait pas, moi j'ai pu voir dans ton regard de la fierté lorsque tu à pauser tes yeux sur moi. Tu m'a même sourit! Et après sa, tout ce que pouvait me dirent ces idiots d'anciens me passait 20 mètres au dessus de la tête parce que, le plus important pour moi, c'était que parmi tout les autre garçon de notre famille tu me remarque moi…..et j'avait réussi. De plus je t'en supplie Léona, ne te teint jamais les cheveux en mauve!

Léona ne pu répondre. Elle était tellement surprise par cette déclaration qu'elle ne pouvait plus bouger un muscle de son corps. Sauf peut-être son cœur qui battait si vite qu'elle eux peur un instant qu'il ne s'arrête. Voyant son embarras, Dicky sourit et la prit dans ses bras, ce qui eux pour réaction de la faire rougir d'avantage ( Oo a bon c'était possible?). En cette instant le bonheur régnait en maître sur tous ses autres sentiment. Mais le bonheur est toujours de courte durée! Car je vous rappelle qu'un ancien insulté et une gamine écervelé en voulait à mort à ce petit couple et avait promis vengeance. C'est pourquoi, dans l'après-midi ils furent invoquée au pavions principales du temple.

_-_ Alors comme sa, on insulte les anciens et on embête les enfants! S'exclama l'anciens en chef de la famille Roseau sous le sourire diabolique du vieux fou et de la petite peste. Nous avons été plus que patient envers vous mais là! Vous dépasser les bornes monsieur! Et en plus vous entraîner avec vous l'une de vos cousines les plus responsable et les plus obéissante! Qu'avez vous à dire pour votre défense!

_-_ Monsieur je…..Commença t-il avant d'être coupée par Léona.

_-_ Dicky n'a rien à voir là dedans monsieur, c'est moi qui et insulté l'ancien en question et ce sans l'aide de personne, et de plus je suis assez grande pour prendre mais propre décision! Je n'ai donc en aucun temps été manipulée!

Les murmures et les exclamation de surprise remplire la pièce en un instant. Quel audace! Quel insolence! Oser tenir tête à l'ancien en chef! Cela ne s'était jamais vue! D'ailleurs celui-ci n'apprécia pas trop.

_-_ IL SUFFIT! Je ne supporterai plus cette insolence jeune fille vous méritée tout les deux d'être punis!

_-_ ATTENDEZ! S'exclama Dicky à son tour. J'ai un marcher à vous proposé.

_-_ Vous êtes mal placer pour proposé un marché jeune homme! Ricana l'ancien que Léona avait insulté.

_-_ SILENCE! Ordonna l'ancien en chef. Je t'écoute.

_-_ Voilà, il est vrai que Léona est l'une des jeunes filles les plus disciplinée que j'ai vue, tout en ayant sont caractère….et je l'aime……

Toute la salle reteint sont souffle à la déclaration du jeune homme surtout Léone qui revient à sa couleur pivoine ( je crois que sa devient très à la monde ces jours si!). Mais où voulait t'il en venir?

_-_ ….Alors voilà ce que je vous propose, annulé nos punition et mettez moi sous sa garde, changer moi d'école même pour que je reste près d'elle! et en échange je ferai des effort pour me calmer et pour suivre les consignes que vous me donnerai.

L'anciens réfléchi un instant alors que la salle retenait sont souffle à sa décision…..surtout deux d'entre eux qui n'avait aucune envie qu'ils en sorte à si bon conte.

_-_ Il est vrai qu'être en sa compagnie pourrait t'encourager à t'améliorée, mais il ce peut aussi qu'au contraire tu l'encourage à faire des bêtises ( Trop tard vieux y a déjà les maraudeuses pour sa XD). Mais je fait confiance à la maturité de Léona qui n'a jusqu'ici jamais fait défaut….et je veux bien croire à tes sentiments envers elle. Pour ce fait j'excepte le marcher seulement, ce seras ta dernière chance, si tu recommence tu en subira les concéquences!

_-_ Oui monsieur! S'exclama Dicky avant de ce jetai sur Léona la prenant dans ses bras et la faisant tournoyée dans les airs, pendant que les deux abruties hurlait leur dé contentement et que le reste de la salle applaudissait les larme aux yeux comme s'il s'agissait d'un roman savon….. il faut dire que chez les Roseau on vit rarement des journée comme celle-ci.

_-_ Une dernière question jeune homme…..Demanda l'ancien en chef.

_-_ Oui?

_-_ Es-ce que vous pourriez aussi envisagé de reteindre vos cheveux à leur couleur naturel?

_-_ Un jour peut-être mais pas pour bientôt!

_-_ Et bien c'est mieux que rien! Répondit l'ancien en souriant.

Alors, toujours dans les bras de son cousin préféré qui, par on ne sait quel miracle, était aujourd'hui son petit ami, elle ce dit qu'elle pouvait bien ce fichez que le paradis n'était pas blanc comme neige, car à partir d'aujourd'hui elle verrait la vie en ROSE!


	6. 6: Les hippogriffes quittent le nid

**Note de l'auteure : **VIVE LES VACANCES! Même si mes vacances scolaires sont terminé! Comme nos maraudeurs et maraudeuses préférés dans le fond! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, la fic elle est loin d'être fini. J'aimerais remercier **Pomme verte** et **Mymye-snape **pour leur review, et oui, c'est bien moi qui est écrit ce chapitre à l'eau de rose! En fait, j'essaye différent style d'histoire pour me pratiquer! Pour finir, j'aimerais vous prévenir que ce chapitre est très long mais il en vaut vraiment, mais vraiment la peine! Bon! Maintenant le message passer, il est temps pour moi de vous laisser et de vous dire bonne lecture!

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**CHAPITRE 6 : Les hippogriffes quittes le nid!**

Nous voici de retour au camps cauchemar Pur dragon (entre nous il était temps!). Le soir vient de tomber mais ont peut encore voir à l'horizon, à travers les nombreux sapins, les lueurs orangés et violacés du crépuscule. Dans la cabane 2A occupé par Ondine, Fionie, Sirius et la miss à papa Ludivine, il n'y a que la pimbêche au boucle d 'or. Alors, ce coiffant devant son miroir, Ludivine regardait l'heure en espérant que ses colocataires arriverait après le couvre feu pour pouvoir les dénoncer à son père et ainsi pouvoir passer plus de temps seul avec son CHER Sirius. Le pauvre devait être intimidé par les deux autres boudins pour l'éviter ainsi. Mais elle était bien décidée à faire punir le plus de fois les deux filles pour remédier au problème. Parole de Ludivine Purdragon! Si elle voulait ce garçon rien au monde ne pourra l'en empêcher.  
Soudain, la porte de la cabane s'ouvrit dans un grincement strident.

_¤_Flûte! Pensa Ludivine les boudins sont revenu à temps. _¤_

Elle ce retourna affichant son air supérieur sur le visage, si elle ne pouvait pas les punires aujourd'hui, elle pouvait au moins mettre leur nerf à bout. Mais lorsqu'elle fit face à l'entré, elle vit avec surprise Sirius adossé contre l'encadrement de la porte, sa chemise a moitié boutonné un sourire charmeur au lèvre et la fixant à travers ses quelques mèches rebelle qui lui retombait sur le visage. Si Ludivine ne maîtrisait pas aussi bien l'art du sang froid elle ce serait figé la les yeux dans graisse de bine, la bouche ouverte comme une truite avec en prime le ptit filait de bave sur le coté de la bouche. Mais elle fit comme si de rien était et dit :

_- _Tien Sirius, quel surprise les deux boud…..les deux autres ne sont pas la?

_- _Non! Je leurs est demander de m'attendre près du lac, il fallait que je te parle seul.

RAAAAAA! Enfin elle était seul avec lui! Elle savait que rien ni personne ne pouvait résister à son charme naturel. Mais si elle aurait pu voire d'avantage son visage, elle aurait vu une lueur de honte et de dégoût que Sirius essayait avec toute les peine du mon de cacher. Si ils avait mis si longtemps avant de passer à l'action ce ne fut pas pour préparer du matériel non! Ce fut pour laisser du temps à Sirius de se pratiquer devant le miroir pour le jour ou il devrait séduire SA! Mais bon pour l'instant tout allait bien.

Il ce retira de l'encadrement de la porte coinçant celle-ci avec une pierre pour ne pas qu'elle se ferme et ce dirigea vers Ludivine qui ce leva aussitôt rouge comme une tomate. Il glissa c'est doigt dans ses boucles parfaite et approcha tout près de son oreille .

_- _Je voulait te dire depuis longtemps à quel point je te trouvait mignonne, j'adore tes boucles couleur de miel et tes yeux d'émeraude me pétrifie sur place. Tu es adorable. Murmura-t-il à son oreille. Pour attirer ton attention j'ai même été jusqu'à me faire punir à plusieurs reprise pour mes supposé tentative de fugue! Malheureusement avec les cousines Whrite ceci m'était impossible!

_- _J'en était sur! Répondit Ludivine ce blottissant contre Sirius qui ravalait temps bien que mal un frisson de dégoût. Mais ne temps fait pas! Maintenant nous sommes tout les deux et pour les deux autre boudins j'en fait mon affaire! Elle seront tellement punie qu'elle pleureront à genoux que je les épargne.

_- _J'ai une meilleure idée! Pourquoi perdre notre temps à les faire souffrir?

_-_ …Parce que c'est drôle!

_-_ ….Certes mais sa gaspille le temps précieux que nous pourrions partager les deux ensembles!

_- _OH Sirius! Comme tu peut être romantique! S'exclama Ludivine en ce blottissant davantage contre lui.

Pendant ce temps, de l'autre coter de la porte grande ouverte de la cabane deux paires d'yeux regardait la scène avec attention tout en ce forçant de ne pas rire……..ou du moins pas trop fort.

_- _(rire) Et bien qui aurait cru que Sirius soit si bon acteur! Chuchota Ondine qui était rouge à force de retenir ses rires.

_- _Je regrette de ne pas avoir amener de chips! Chuchota Fionie à son tour. Vraiment il mériterait un oscar!

_- _Sa me fait mal de complimenter Sirius, Mais je dois avouer que pour être capable de garder son sang froid en crousant Ludivine faut vraiment mais vraiment être douer!

Puis les deux filles ce remirent à rire en silence, tout en continuant de scruter la scène.

_- _Alors quel est ton plan? Demanda Ludivine.

_- _Elle veulent partir alors pourquoi ne pas les aider à s'échapper!

_- _Mais enfin Sirius! Mon père est le propriétaire de ce camp je dois montrer l'exemple et……

_- _Mais enfin Ludivine! S'exclama Sirius en saisissent celle-ci par les épaule. Pense s'y! Tu ne les supporte plus pas vrai? Et puis une fois qu'elle seront parti tu auras cette cabane à toi seule….enfin je veux dire seule avec moi! Tu ne trouverait pas sa merveilleux de ne plus les avoir dans tes pattes!

_- _Oh Sirius! Tu est si prévenant!Si attentionné! D'accord, faisons les sortirs d'ici!

_- _Parfait! Alors pendant que toi tu vas occuper ton père et les autres moniteurs, moi j'y avec les autres fille pour….

_- _NON! NOUS allons occupés mon père et les moniteurs, ces deux pimbêche n'auront cas s'occuper du reste seul!

_- _Mais enfin Ludivine……

_- _Il n'y a pas de mais! Tu m'as peut-être avouer tes sentiments à mon égard très cher mais tu ne m'as toujours pas prouvé ton amour. Je préfère t'avoir au près de moi pendant que les deux autres partiront pour éviter qu'il te prennent l'envie de les suivre en me laissant seule ici.

_- _Mais voyons, je ne te laisserais jamais seule ici! Comment peut tu penser une tel chose de moi! S'exclama Sirius en usant du sourire et des manières les plus charmeuses qu'il puissent connaître.

Ludivine le regarda Sirius un moment dans les nuages pendant que celui-ci lui faisait sont manège mais reprit rapidement sont sang froid.

_- _Je suis navrer chéri! Mais ma décision est prise! Soit tu viens avec moi, soit elle reste ici!

Puis elle croisa les bras pour ensuite lui faire dos. Sirius ce retourna vers l'entré pour faire signe à Ondine et Fionie qu'il avait tout essayer.

_-_ Plan B! Répondit Fionie en faisant signe à Sirius de continuer.

Alors Sirius ce retourna à nouveau vers Ludivine qui boudait toujours. Il la saisit par les épaule pour la placer dos à la porte et face à lui.

_- _Ludivine, tu c'est que jamais je ne voudrait te poser de tord tu es si belle! Te voire pleurer me fendrait le cœur! Et je n'imaginait pas que tu avait si peut confiance en moi! Rétorqua Sirius, la tenant toujours par les épaules et la fixant avec un air de chien batu.

_- _Mais non voyons mais….

_- _Tut! Tut! Tut! S'exclama-t-il en posant un doigt sur sa bouche pour la faire taire. Si tu as si peut confiance en mes sentiment à ton égare dit moi ce que je dois faire pour te convaincre! Car je n'aurai de répit que le jours où j'aurai pue te prouvez ma flamme!

_- _Oh! Sirius tu est tellement CHOU!

Pendant que Sirius jouais le jolie cœur pour attirer toute l'attention de Ludivine vers lui, ce qu'il réussissait admirablement bien, Ondine prit l'une de ses énormes brique quelle appelle « roman » et s'approcha lentement telle une panthère près à sauter sur sa proie. Malheureusement, elle accrocha la pierre qui servait à garder la porte ouverte et celle-ci ce referma dans un claquement et un grincement assourdissant. Ludivine vain pour ce retourner lorsque, contre toute attente, Sirius la saisit par les épaule et l'embrassa. Inutile de vous dire que malgré tous le sang froid que pouvait posséder Ludivine, celle-ci oublia littéralement la porte de l'entré pour mieux savourer ce moment, alors que Ondine et Fionie ce tenant dans l'embrasure de la porte regardaient la scène les yeux ronds avec une expression qui mélangeait à la fois la surprise, le dégoût et, il faut bien l'avouer, un refoulement d'amusement. Toujours la bouche soudée à celle de Ludivine, Sirius regarda les deux maraudeuses d'une façon qui signifiait de façon très précise, « Grouillez vous! J'ai pas que sa à faire! », et aussi, « J'ai jamais eu aussi honte de ma vie, je crois que je vais vomir! ». Alors, reprenant un peu ses esprits, Ondine s'approcha de Ludivine et Sirius, et lorsque Sirius pu enfin défaire le baiser, Ondine utilisa sont livre pour frapper Ludivine à la tête. Celle-ci tomba dans les pommes sur le coup.

_- _Ah! S'exclama Ondine. Depuis le temps que je voulait la frapper.

_- _VOUS AVEZ VUE CE QUE J'AI DU FAIRE! TU POUVAIS PAS FAIRE PLUS ATTENTION AVEC LA PORTE! S'écria Sirius, apparemment très en colère et on le comprend.

_- _Du calme c'était un accident! Répondit celle-ci.

_- _ME CALMER! COMMENT VEUT TU QUE JE ME CALME! J'AI DU EMBRASSER LUDIVINE! LE SOSIT DE MALFOY! Et toi tu regardait tranquillement la scène au lieu de la frapper….ET TU VOUDRAIT QUE JE ME CALME!

_- _FAIT EN PAS TOUT UN DRAME! ……..euh……Fionie….Ferme la bouche…….

_- _Je….hein….ah! Oui! Sirius……je retire ce que j'ai dit……tu es vraiment l'un des types les plus courageux que je connaissent! Dit alors Fionie sortant de sa stupeur.

_- _Je…..mais bien sur voyons! Tu t'attendait à quoi! Personne n'égale le grand Sirius Black! Bon alors si on passait à la seconde phase du plan? Plus vite je serai loin d'ELLE, mieux je me porterai. Répondit Sirius qui ce calma un peu grâce au compliment de Fionie.

_- _Bah allons y! S'exclama Ondine. Mais d'abord, on vas l'amener dans la forêt le plus loin possible pour faire le plus de distance entre nous et les moniteurs.

Puis ils partirent!

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤¤

Près du cartier des moniteurs, là où dorme tous les moniteurs, le père de Ludivine et l'endroit où sont enfermer les baguettes, trois silhouettes sombres ce faufilaient dans la nuit pour ce dissimuler derrière un arbre.

_- _Fionie! S'exclama Ondine. C'est à toi de jouer! Montre nous tes tallent d'actrice.

_- _Avec plaisir!

Et Fionie ce mit à courir vers le cartier des moniteurs. Les deux gardiens à l'entré le repérèrent très rapidement à cause des bruit de sanglot qu'elle émettait.

_- _Et toi! S'exclama l'un des gardiens. C'est le couvre feu tu devrait être dans ta cabane depuis longtemps.

_- _Je dois parler à monsieur Purdragon tout de suite! Pleura Fionie. C'est urgent c'est à propos de sa fille! VITE!

Les deux gardes regardèrent Fionie d'un drôle d'air avant de ce précipiter à l'intérieur où deux minute plus tard à peine, Mr Purdragon en sorti.

_- _QUI A T'IL! Hurla t-il en secouant les pauvres Fionie comme un prunier. OÙ EST MA FILLE!

_- _Elle…..Commença Fionie avant de ce cacher le visage en pleure.

_- _Calme toi! Dit alors Mr Purdragon qui essayait surtout de ce calmer lui. Commence par le début.

_- _Nous….nous avions entendu de drôle bruit à l'extérieur et………et Ludivine……..

_- _QUOI! QUE C'EST IL PASSÉ!

_- _Elle….elle était sur que c'était l'un des pensionnaires qui ne respectait pas le couvre feu où pire……qui voulait s'enfuirent!……Alors…….elle….elle est sortie pour aller voir et pour ensuite vous le dénoncer……mais……Fionie ce remis à pleurer.

_- _MAIS QUOI!

_- _…..Après une trentaine de minute elle n'était toujours pas revenu et c'est là que……..C'est là qu'on là entendu hurler!

_- _QUOI!

_- _Ondine et Sirius sont parti à sa recherche dans la forêt mais il ne l'on pas trouver………Puis elle ce remis à pleurer à nouveaux.

_- _PAR OÙ EST ELLE PARTIE! Hurla son père de plus en plus inquiet.

_- _Derrière la cabane 2A!

_- _RASSEMBLER TOUS LE PERSONNELLE POUR RETOURVER MA FILLE! S'exclama Mr Purdragon. Et toi, Dit-il en pointant lui des gardes, raccompagne la à sa cabane.

Puis ils partirent tous à l'exception de Fionie et du gardien. Celui-ci tenta de ramener Fionie mais celle-ci était dans tout ces états. Alors qu'il tentait de la résonner il reçu un gros coup de bouquin sur la tête et tomba dans les pommes.

_- _Ludivine et un moniteur dans la même journée! Je suis gâtée! S'exclama Ondine avant d'embrasser son livre. Le grand livre des histoires à l'eau de rose! Il faut que je me rappellent de ne jamais partir quelque part sans lui!

_- _Et bien Fionie! Tu es douée! Félicita Sirius.

_- _Pas autant que toi! Répondit elle en essuyant ses larme de crocodile. Mais sa me fait un peu de peine pour son père, il était très inquiet, c'était triste à voire.

_- _Oubli le! Dit Sirius. Bientôt nous serons libre!

Puis, ils rentrèrent dans le cartier des moniteurs, prirent les clés sur le bureau de Mr Purdragon, prirent leur baguette magique, puis coururent vers leur arbre.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

_- _VITE! S'exclama Ondine. Ludivine est peut-être bien caché dans cette crevasse mais plus nous auront mis de distance entre le camps et nous, plus nous auront de chance de réussir.

Sirius aida Fionie à grippée, puis voulu aidé Ondine mais celle-ci lui montra clairement qu'elle n'avait besoin de personne pour sa, et finalement passa à son tour. Rendu de l'autre coté il ce mirent à courir le plus vite qu'il purent mais le forêt était dense et il y avait un long, même très long chemin à parcourir avant d'arriver à la route. Donc, Après plus de deux heures de course, sa ils en était sur, ils entendirent aux loin des cris perçant….Des hippogriffes! Ils avait découvert leur manège et était maintenant à leur pour suite. Ils voulurent accéléré le pas ce qui était difficile avec les crampes et les ampoules qu'ils avait récolté, lorsque soudain un bruit suivit d'un cris de douleur ce fit entendre derrière eux. Ondine et Sirius ce retournèrent pour faire face à Fionie qui avait trébuché sur une pierre. Sont uniforme de camps était couvert de bout, elle pleurait beaucoup et son visage était défiguré par la douleur.

_- _Lève toi Fionie! Criait Ondine nerveuse qui pleurait aussi. On y est presque!

_- _JE NE PEUT PAS! Hurla t-elle en pleur.

_- _Je sais que c'est dure mais tu dois le faire! Je te laisserai pas ici tu m'entend! J'ai promis à Mananie que je prendrait soin de toi et je le ferai! Aller debout! Continua Ondine qui pleurait de plus en plus.

_- _NON TU CONPREND PAS! C'EST PAS JUSTE MES CRAMPES! JE CROIS……JE CROIS QUE JE ME SUIS CASSER LA CHEVILLE!

Ondine resta figé à cette nouvelle. Il fallait s'y attendre! Fionie était devenu si maigre! Sirius s'approcha donc de Fionie.

_- _Grimpe sur mon dos! S'exclama t-il!

_- _….mais…..

_- _PAS DE MAIS QUI TIENNE! TU VAS RESTER AVEC NOUS QUOI QU'IL ARRIVE! Et puis en plus si on est rendu là où nous sommes c'est en grande parti grâce à ton plan alors je vois pourquoi tu devrais retourner là bas!

Fionie le regarda un moment avant de tenter péniblement de ce hissée sur le dos du maraudeur. Puis il repartir à courir. Ils crurent courir pendant une éternité mais après un certain temps il oublièrent complètement la douleur des crampes et des ampoules. Finalement avec une course effréné, ils réussirent à atteindre la route.

_- _ON A RÉUSSI! Hurla Ondine.

_- _OUIIIIIIIIIIIII! Enchaîna Sirius.

_- _On devrais continuer à marcher, juste au cas ou! La prochaine ville moldu ne doit pas être à coté. Dit simplement Fionie en souriant n'ayant plus assez de force pour exprimer sa joie dignement.

_- _T'a raison Fifine! Répondit Ondine. ON prend une petite pause et on y vas. Mais d'abord, Sirius pause la sur la pierre qu'on vérifie sa cheville.

En effet ils devaient bien l'avouer, la cheville de Fionie était belle et bien cassé et ses genoux était tout aussi magané. Sirius accepta donc de porter Fionie le reste du voyage. Puis, ils reprirent la route.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

_- _J'AI FAIM! Hurla Fionie.

_- _Moi aussi! Dit Ondine qui ouvrait la marche devant Sirius.

Le soleil était levé depuis au moins trois heures et nos trois amis marchait toujours. Tout à coup, ils purent apercevoir au loin derrière eux un camion de fermier qui ce dirigeait vers eux. Ondine Ce précipita sur la route pour obliger le camionneur à s'arrêter. Celui-ci s'arrêta comme prévu.

_- _Et bien les jeunes! Qu'es ce que vous faite dans ce trou perdu a cette heure?

_- _Nous faisions du camping sauvage dans la forêt là-bas…. Dit Fionie toujours perché sur le dos de Sirius…..Quand des bête ont attaqué notre campement résulta nous n'avons plus de moyen de transport, ni de provision. Nous avons tous perdu! Alors nous avons décider de marcher jusqu'à la prochaine ville!

_- _Et puis en chemin mon amie c'est cassé la cheville, elle doit voir un guérisseur, je veut dire, un médecin de toute urgence! S'exclama Ondine.

_- _Je vois! Dit le camionneur en apercevant la cheville de Fionie. Vous êtes vraiment chanceux les ptit jeunes! Il ne passent presque jamais personne ici et la prochaine ville est à des kilomètre! Embarquer à l'arrière je vous emmène!

_- _Merci monsieur! S'exclamèrent il en cœur avant de monter.

_- _Et si vous avez faim, je croit qu'il me reste quelque sandwich au thon dans la boite à lunch derrière.

A ses mot Fionie ce pitcha littéralement sur la boite pour dévorer l'un des sandwich en moins de quelque seconde.

_- _Sa fait du bien!

Les deux autres ce mirent à rire tout en prenant eux aussi un sandwich.

_- _Mesdemoiselles! S'exclama Sirius un énorme sourire pendu jusqu'au oreille. Je crois que nous venons de marquer l'histoire! Nous sommes les premiers de toute l'histoire à avoir réussi à s'échapper de ce camps cauchemar.

_- _A la notre! Dit alors Ondine en levant sont sandwich bientôt imiter par Sirius, par contre il pouvait oublier l'appui de Fionie qui refusait sous n'importe quel prétexte de ce débarrasser de sa nourriture même pour faire un tost!

Ils arrivèrent finalement au village dans les environs de midi au grand soulagement des trois compagnons. Avant d'aller avec Fionie chez le médecin, Ondine insista pour téléphoner à sa mère.

_- _Un coup parti autant lui dire où nous sommes pour qu'elle nous ramène au camps ! S'énerva Sirius.

_- _Sirius….ma mère à aussi des pouvoirs de médium! Elle savait déjà qu'on fuyait avant même qu'on mette notre plan à exécution. Alors si elle aurait voulu nous stopper elle l'aurait fait.

_- _Vue comme sa!

Elle ce dirigea vers une cabine téléphonique et l'appela.

_- _Salut chérie! Lui répondit la voix de sa mère. Je suis en train de faire l'arbitre entre Nanette et la famille Black. C'est terrible! Je t'ai commandé une place à toi, Fionie et l'autre garçon qui vous accompagne, tu y recevras une enveloppe pleine d'argent moldu a fin de vous acheté d'autre vêtement et autres babioles. Pour t'y rendre tu n'auras cas suivre l'ami de black!

_- _…..Quel ami?

_- _Tu verras bien! Bon je dois te laisser, les parents de Fionie tente d'empêché Nanette d'étrangler Madame Black. Bisous Chérie! Puis elle raccrocha.

_- _Je hais lorsqu'elle fait sa! S'exclama Ondine en raccrochant.

_- _Alors? Demanda Sirius et Fionie.

_- _Nanette est en train d'étranglé ta mère…

_- _YOUPI! S'exclama t-il.

_- _….et ma mère nous à déjà commandé une chambre avec de l'argent, elle a dit qu'on auras qu'a suivre ton ami. Fini Ondine en regardant Sirius.

_- _Quel ami?

_- _…SIRIUS! QUESQUE TU FAIT LA? S'exclama une voix familière derrière eux.

_- _AH! NON! PAS LUI! S'exclama Ondine.

Là, derrière eux ce trouvait James Potter avec ces parents. Ils leurs racontèrent donc toute l'histoires du début à la fin. James eu beaucoup de plaisir à entendre que Sirius avait embrasser le sosie de Malfoy en féminin, mais en eux moins lorsque Sirius lui donna un coup de point dans l'estomac pour le faire taire. Les parents de James amenèrent Fionie à l'hôpital moldu parce qu'il n'y avait aucune clinique sorcière dans le coin, et on lui fit un plâtre. Comme elle n'avait pas le droit de ce baigner elle passa une bonne parti des vacance a faire des dragons, des crabes, et autres sculptures de sable. James et Sirius faisait les 400 coups et le jour où ils eurent le malheurs d'arrosé Ondine qui lisait tranquillement sa bible à l'eau de rose, il reçurent l'équivalent en coups de poing de sa part. Mais bien qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais avouer, elle préférait nettement mieux passé le reste de ses vacances avec ces deux gigolos plutôt qu'avec miss Ludivine et les moniteurs dans le camps infernal!


End file.
